I Refuse
by grayfox11738
Summary: What's a hero to a young man that woke up claimed as one. He read a hero is any man or woman who refuses to live for themselves but for others. It sounds simple enough even though it's also said good men commit evil at times for the "Greater Good". What about when this man's "Heroic" acts depend on the benefits he receives as the result or of the refusal of action? Greyish Link.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

* * *

"So…" the old woman by the name of Impa gasped with a soft smack of the wood she sat on. "Are you ready to hear the last words of Princess Zelda," she finally asked after dropping the largest sheika bomb the young hero has ever suffered upon his shoulders since his awakening. First was the fact he had woken up without any recollection of who his is or what he was before waking up in the Shrine of Restoration. The young man almost immediately proclaimed a here remembers nothing of his childhood or even his current age, unless he wished to include the hundred years he's supposedly been indisposed.

The young man proclaimed a hero closed his crystal blue eyes. Blue eyes of which he's been highly complimented on he might add. He thought back to the young stable girl at the plains not too far away from this inn and just how friendly she was to him. He brought her horse that followed him without question, after about two weeks of breaking it in, and after that would greet him with glistening onyx eyes along with a bright, sort of cute smile. The young man proclaimed to be a hero crossed his arms over his chest to think on this thoroughly.

During the couple moments of peace Impa, the Elder of Kakariko Village, carefully scrutinized the young man before her. He stood oddly tense and would fidget repeatedly at the smallest of exterior noise from the many villagers outside. Impa rose her hand and tapped the wood below her seat as a test and this young man didn't disappoint. His eyes twitched to the only they almost opened, and his ears did as well at the maybe "foreign" sound she created. 'This boy is overly anxious of his surroundings. He's no longer the crystal water cool and calm boy he was in the past,' Impa construed but continued her analyst. She could remember the young Link well as a great and powerful knight that would jump into danger for his duty without a second thought. This one before her is full of hesitation and uncertainty. This made her all the more hesitate to tell him the part words of the martyr Zelda.

In the past his eyes carried care for everyone before him, whether friend or stranger, that every true hero would hold. Eyes of a still ocean that can turn into a raging hurricane at a moment's notice. The young man's eyes now could be described as rough waters with random and harsh waves. They're cold and insensitive almost like he's experienced something terrible and holding that memory fresh at the forefront of his mind. Maybe this is the effects of the Shrine of Resurrection. Maybe it stems from his demiss and the loss he felt in the past. It could be number of catalysts, but Impa felt that this Link wouldn't be as open with his thoughts and feels as the one from the past. 'But a hero will always be a hero,' she was sure of this.

His clothing from what she could see was scrounged together same with his weaponry. Gone is the Sword that Banishes away the Darkness and replaced by a massive Solder's Claymore and a strange primitive looking bow upon his back. By the carving and hand shield it was fashioned by the Lizal. The young hero slayed softly from side to side while he stood before her. It was so faint it could almost be missed if not for the subtle shift of his weaponry and the leather sheathe holding them in place. It creaked from the strain. 'What has happened to him since he woken?' Impa pondered.

Impa's looked upon the young proclaimed hero with such scrutiny that it was impossible for him to miss it. Link spent a great amount of time on the Great Plateau even before the King sent him on his way. Even when he finally escaped with the help of the handglider he came to this village and before his elder woman not after a soft bit of adventuring beforehand. He did so with admittedly little to no hurry in my steps. He who was called Link and a hero without reason could tell that Calamity Ganon is a immense threat same with the malice that spreads in it's wake. A threat that supposedly only he can stop along side some Princess Zelda he can hear from time to time. During the blood red moon mostly and he got this name and status from the King of Hyrule's ghostly lips.

The look that this Impa was giving him didn't necessarily sit well with him. It was like when a Lizal is before him, sizing him up, and planning out his demise. This old woman's eyes weren't that devious but very much piercing. What made it worse wasn't the fact how she looked upon him but how she looked at him. Her gaze was full of expectancy placing a familiar weight on his shoulders. Everything he was told was a lot to take in. The burden thrown on his shoulders he felt is almost… unfair.

The young man proclaimed a hero closed his eyes tight to focus on everything he's witnessed since coming here. He had woken up from a century long year sleep and suddenly was thrown around the mill to collect these things called Orbs of Spirit from shrines from some old man. Admittedly, he didn't like being sent on a fetching task like a broken in dog just for a right to leave the Great Plateau. The young man proclaimed a hero smiled at the massive rock monster he conquered on that Plateau though and much more. He presumed it was a waste of time until he explored a bit after going to all four shrines.

Hunting, noodling, fishing, wood cutting, potion making, cooking, and finally the most important skill he needed to survive: Killing. He needed to be capable of killing not just fighting for he realized that there is a difference. He realized this when he snuck into a Bokoblin camp after fighting a though a couple others. Fighting is a waste of strength, weapons, arrows, and resources he couldn't suffer after a while. Killing as fast as possible and moving on to the next, not playing with your foe else they'll kill you, or worst capture and play with you, was a hard learned lesson but quick one.

The young man proclaimed to be a hero did as the old man wanted in the end after learning a couple things from him on the world and survival. He remembered well when that old man refused to give him a glider to leave, changing the deal and setting him off three more. He believed that there was no rhyme or reason behind it and told to just do it. Begrudgingly and a slight bit annoyed, he did it to find finally escape. He of course explored, suffered almost freezing to death for one shrine until he realized that he can make food and a potion to sustain his bodily warm. He was given a warm lime green doublet as well once he cooked the old man something in his journal.

The young man called Link by other realized that the old man was indirectly teaching him how to hunt, gather, forage, and cook. For that he did appreciate what the old man did and realized it was all for a reason. But Link wasn't appreciative enough to suddenly accept some destiny of sorts to fulfill some Ages old prophecy to stop the end of the world.

The young man proclaimed a hero snort a bit at the memory of the legends and tales. The one from that Rito that played the accordion though he found interesting enough to listen for a time next to the campfire. Though from others like these told "friends" of his it was very nice to hear all of the sudden. Of course, this statement is chock full of more sarcasm than weapons he had shatter in my hands on a monster's face. It's possibly full of more cynicism of this than even the weapons he'll break in the future. The last one was shattered on the eyes of a hinox. The young man wished time and time again he had some blacksmith skills or could trade some of his swordsmanship prowess to be capable of repairing the weapons he scavenged. 'I'd be nice to have the talent to make them as well,' he chuckled a bit at his. He can imagine becoming a blacksmith, making a living creating arms for others, maybe having a home to call is own to rest, and maybe a ranch as well.

That old man didn't really mention much of what he'd face and it's a blessing and a curse. A blessing that he's discovering this himself and a curse because he's been ambushed more time than he'd like since starting this journey. He can still feel the arrow wound in his shoulder from the day before when a Lizalfos got a good hit on him from a ridge. He was minding his own business on his way to a tower then out of nowhere he was hit and sent falling back down the hill. Three more appeared from over the ridge all with their arrows trained on him. It wasn't a good day… for them.

Link simply didn't trust that old man in the first place, but his instincts told him the old man was okay to a point. He still is in his mind. The old man told him after gaining a bit more stamina for a statue to travel to this village, Kakohiko Village, to talk to this old woman before him to find out more about this destiny of his. The young man proclaimed a hero though didn't rush at all and relieved he did after what this Impa told him. She confirmed his suspicions that he'll have to save this this world, relieve this broken kingdom from the dark malice that plagues it, and rescue the princess like a fairy tale prince of sort.

'So ludicrous,' he shook his head at this thought. The proclaimed hero thought on this carefully after everything he witnessed. He's killed so many monsters on the way here. He's dove into caves and was nearly torn apart by a murder of keese. He's suffered through the Blood Moon twice. He's visited many other shrines and its all been the same. "I've been called Link or a Hero, why?" Link, or what he was called, muttered under his breath unknowing that Impa hear every word.

'Is he doubting his role?' Impa asked herself but quickly shut that thought down. The thought of a hero forsaking his destined path is preposterous. No hero in the many legends of old that's been past down from one Elder to the next never speaks of a hero that abandoned his role as such. Whether floating in time, traveling the many winds above, lost in twilight, split into four, or adrift in a great sea ever single hero stood before the end with is sword in hand to combat and win. Then again there are also tales of a hero that fell to evil as well creating the world as it is now. Heroes with an end as tragic as their instances and journey. The stories are many, but one thing is for sure, the hero will always strive to combat evil in the name of what's good. This thought stilled the raging worry that plagued the Elder, and she settled back down in her seat.

'What was that,' Link mused. Impa looked upon him in fear for a moment but not one he's witnessed before. It was gone in moments after and her widened eyes closed before returning to normal as well. She heard him maybe, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. His thoughts went back to the name and title that were thrust at him. He was forced fed both and told to accept it. Even now his mind is suffering all these orders and requests thrown at him without any mention or care for his thoughts and feelings on the matter. But, Impa did give him a choice now that he thought on it.

He was told that the Princess bid her give Link her parting words before leaving for the castle to become a martyr. Impa hesitated though to give him Zelda's message almost insinuating that he should be prepared to risk his life to this before he hears it. She did mention that this journey may be too much for him without his memories of old. 'I must hear these words to continue on but the question is do I wish to?' He clenched his fists on his biceps when he heard scratching outside the door. He nearly reached for his sword but stopped once he remembered the girl outside that's been staring at him so intently. 'She's probably has hero worship,' the proclaimed hero smirked. He'd say that was a boring way to develop feelings for person. Such seems more right when built with time.

He'd read a story of a hero adrift in time that earned the love of a simple ranch girl. He saved her and they sort of came together joined by a strong and noble steed. A song connected them to get and it became almost a cradlesong for them both. It was a good romance to read at night when he couldn't sleep. Many times before it made him smile to read such literature.

Link sighed and left those thought behind him for the reason why he's here. 'Do I wish to commit myself to this destiny of mine?' Is it really his destiny though? He thought hard that if proceed will he be living his life or fulfilling the ulterior of others?

Yes, the kingdom is in danger.

Yes, in a hundred years if this is become what life became in the end then most people seemed to have accepted their fate.

Yes, this is a lot to take in and everyone that recognized him believes him to be a hero.

'I'm not a hero though,' he shook his head. His young man proclaimed to be a hero didn't see himself as one. More than once he has helped travelers being attacked by the Boku tribe but to receive nothing in the end. It bothered him to work but receive little to nothing for his work like many times over that helped him in his journey. Inadvertently, he's watched and walked away as they suffered being beaten and dragged away for the Goddess knows what by the beasts. He's even seen the cages that are perfect for hyulian sized beings. From what he's heard heroes are selfless in every way and always strive for the greater good. These last couple weeks though he's committed actions heroes faintly do.

He's hunted monsters, got a job to break horses for two days at a stable, and much more. He's talked to a decent amount of people and learned much of what he missed in his sleep. He has actually enjoyed helping a couple people, hunting, and doing mercenary work here or there for rupees, recipes to try, potions, and other forms of compensation. He was lamented as fighter before and after waking up but being a fighter now hasn't helped him all that much. It was his ingenuity and cunning, not his strength or ostentatious sword skills, that has gotten him this far.

His frown grew which Impa must've noticed from the thoughtful grunt she made. He felt her eyes on him. He felt her expectations and impatience pertaining to my hesitation.

"Are you ready Link." Impa questioned carefully. She has been watching him this entire time from his body language to facial expressions. They've shifted from calm and soothing. She could tell that he was thinking something of something pleasant for the smile that blessed his lips even made her do the same. Then his face would turn poised and still as if too deep in thought to respond. This link isn't as open with his thoughts or feels as before. He's seems to think more carefully and hard before moving into something he's not sure of. Such uncertainty wasn't there before. She noticed his reaction at the usage of his name. His eye twitch and that frown on his lips grew. 'Does he reject his own name?' The thought of it seems insane but he did awake without any recollection of who he is. It's been almost a month since the shrines came alive and the towers rose. Much can happen to a young man to shape him in ways perverting him from what he was before.

'If only he came sooner. Or maybe I should've sent an envoy to retrieve him moments after the tower's rise.' Impa nearly cursed herself for this lack of forethought on her part.

'Link,' the proclaimed hero felt annoyed by that name and it's implications. Only two people he's met have used that name when they spoke to him and one is a spirit. He can accept that name because it holds a good amount of symbolism, but he can't accept the burden that follows it. He can be called Link. At this reluctant acquiesces on his part he felt his mind calm.

Impa quickly took note of his shoulders. They shivered while he pondered but stilled along with much of his form. She could assume he's accepted his name and maybe much more on top of this. "Link," Impa tested and the young man opened his eyes to address her. 'Good,' she thought. "You're the hero that will save the princess and…"

Link stopped listening to this woman after the word hero. He thought to myself, do I need this old woman and her words? If this is his fate to save this world then technically, he'll be driven towards it as long as he breathes. Then that could mean that he doesn't need this woman and her words. He thought back to that moment he escaped the shrine he woken in and the view of the world before him. Such a massive land with so much to offer covered in the orange and gold light of the sun rise. It was beautiful. It was a view worth painting and recording for the future. This world in his opinion is worth so much and full of life. Life he wants to experience. It's much more important to him than this fate and their destiny.

Link reminisced the desire he felt before atop that ledge. He felt like his heart had stopped. He placed a hand over his heart and felt it pick up. He smiled and opened my eyes.

Impa's eyes glowed with satisfaction once they met. "You're full of a fierce determination and desire to succeed in your mission," she smiled softly. He has finally found his will and the uncertainty before has faded away into obscurity. "Link, are you ready to embrace your destiny? Do you accept your role as the hero, the champion, of Hyrule?"

Link smiled at the woman and dropped his hand from his heart. He gripped his belt and stood up straight before the woman. He cleared his throat with a couple coughs and said, "I refuse." He then reached back and pulled his hood over his hair as the woman clapped. He didn't think she heard what he'd just said in her excitement and hope filled dream she had him in.

"Excellent so I'll…" Impa paused for a moment and looked down at him from her seat on her little throne. Impa blinked a couple time as she came to terms with what Link just said. "Y-you…?" She didn't know how to finish or even if she could finish was next. It took a moment before her eyes widened in shock and maybe a bit of horror. Something that made the hero smile slyly. His smile wasn't like the ones of old. It wasn't soft with care but hard with apathy. "What?" She asked.

"I refuse," Link repeated once more. "I refuse to be forced on this journey and to be thrown to the wolves in such a way. I refuse to be have my choice taken from me and rather live how I want and start this when I please. This is selfish of me, I realize this," Link took a breath before continuing. "I know this is very much unbecoming of a hero. I can see this in your eyes even now," he remarked upon. The woman's eyes were wide as dinner plates now from telling her his side. The shock of his answer caused her to cringe and shutter. She wrongly predicted he'd accept this without conflict or opposition. That was a mistake he can live with. Link can live with my choice.

"Link, what do you mean?"

"I refuse," he worded slowly once more before stepping back away from the woman. He pat the Sheikah Slate on his hip and turned to walked away. The young man proclaimed to be a hero waved at the old woman and walked away without looking back. She didn't stop him, not that he thought she could. Instead Impa closed her eyes in disappointment and told the hero she'd wait for his return to hear what she had to say.

In another time maybe once he figures out more of who and what he is. As well as who he wants to become. It's not a knight or a hero. He's seen knights killed by the moblins. He'd rather survive and thrive on his own for now. He wants to explore the world and find his own way instead of one paved for him. If the world hasn't ended in a hundred years, he's sure there's more time on the clock that most seem to realize. He has time for exploration and to travel. He could possibly build something as well if he wanted.

* * *

A/N: So the story is I bought a Nintendo Switch like a month ago and got Legend of Zelda a year after it came out. I played it thinking that it was a bit over hyped after playing heavily scripted Zelda games for years only to be shot in the mouth for that thought. I didn't want to followed the scrip and did my own thing. Then I got the idea of writing it. This is an introduction before the main story for a small look into the Link and world I depicted from my play through in this immersive rpg.

Should I continue or let it go? I'm not sure yet but I hope whoever reads this enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

After studying them for a prolonged time atop the Shrine in the village, Link saw that the Sheikah people that inhabit this village as truly interesting. There aren't that many here, but Link was sure their out and about spying or something. What few that do inhabit the village are hardy and highly vocal on their feelings. He found that their inventions on top of their clothing to be desirable. He wondered if he should travel over to buy a set of clothes they're selling at the store. Link glanced in it's direction but quickly shook head of that. He didn't need to spend what little money he's accumulated on clothes he didn't need.

'Those tights as well appear a little too tight,' he winced at the mental note. They appeared so tight that he envisioned how much he'd suffer with them on. It was enough to make him cringe once he laid his eyes on them. He paled at the thought of those tights suffocating his legs, feet, and more importantly, his groin areas. Moving from loose fitting clothing to such tight ones didn't seem desirable for any reason, and he can sneak just fine without them. Though that mask and top did seem nice in his eyes.

Link adopted a thoughtful stance with his hand cupping his chin.

"I could use more arrows," he muttered once he went out the door of Impa's home. His quiver has gotten considerably lighter since entering the forest away from the plains. The transition of open plains combat atop horse to that of forest combat has been hard on his arrow reserves. Most of the monsters in this part of the Necluda province use the foliage to hide in wait to ambush you. They've created tree homes above ground with the perfect vantage points to take weary travelers down with their bows. Link had to run and hide behind trees and cover to push through at times. Fighting arrows with arrows can be fun but costly. But where to get them is the question.

"Aah… Mr. Hero." The hero heard a timid voice next to him and shot his eyes towards the origin. The young woman hopped back then slipped on the slick wood she had just finished scrubbing moments ago. She landed harshly on her rear and made a loud yelp at the end.

Paya, the granddaughter of the Village Elder, had continued her chores when the legendary hero and champion of Hyrule arrived, Sheikah slate on his hip and terribly handsome to boot. She couldn't believe such a gentleman would approach her all of the sudden. No one does that or even has a chance to because of her studies. This young man did so without hesitation and curiosity. His ocean blue eyes pierced through her even when she covered her face in ways unfounded in the village. No other man did the same before. It made her feel something strange.

Paya had overheard the conversation, if you could call the 9 minutes and 23 seconds of silence out of a 12 minutes interaction a conversation, was left utterly shocked and confused on what happened. The current reincarnation of the hero of legend from all the stories her grandmother had taught her walked up to her and passed her impassively. It was fascinating and the way he walked was unlike any other man she's ever seen in the tribe or traveled by through the village. His presence was almost like a competent but savage animal at the ready for the next meal. One that's almost never calm but steadily holding his poise at the same time.

The way he spoke to the Elder as well, in her opinion, was amazing. This great destiny was thrust at him but instead of standing there and accepting it he chose to follow his own path. She's read of a hero doing this once in the stories of the past. He traveled for himself and fought monsters for the thrill. In history, he was a great hero, but those of the Sheikah tribe know the truth behind many a legend they keep to themselves. In the end, the hero saved Hyrule through leaving a trail of devastation in his wake to his enemies. This hero, she's positive, is just following that route. If so, she can support him in this. For stepping away in a way that she couldn't.

"Yes," Link said as he faced Paya with his belt clenched in both hands. The girl has been staring at him for like a minute now. Even though he found her cute he didn't like to waste those few precious moments he has remaining before night falls and the Hunt begins again. Sleep is such a foreign concept to him and he wonders why he bothers with it at times. He's been asleep for a century and not eager for more without need. "Do you need something?"

'Ahhh! He's looking right at me!' Paya pulled her hands over her face to get her bearings.

Linked watched this girl carefully from her nervous twitching to anxious sniffling. If this was a monster he'd had taken care of it with a decisive back stab or slash. She's human though, and acting strange around him enough to earn a risen eyebrow from Link. 'Strange girl," he wanted to sigh.

Paya quickly took notice of Link's sigh and nearly panicked. 'Oh no… come on Paya. Stop being shy. You can do this. Just help the hero!' Paya took a couple breaths to calm down her heart before it popped out of her chest. "I-I ah… well," she stammered, and Link simply waited for her to finish. She did it before and can do it before. Paya let her hands fall from her eyes but kept them down, refusing to meet the hero's icy ones. "Arrows," she said. The hero simply starred at her, so she quickly continued. "I know where you can get some." Paya finally concluded.

Link blinked. She had overheard him it seems. While it's a bit rude, it'll be nice to fill his quiver. "Where?" His question needing only a single word response. Link never liked long, drawn out conversations. You can't talk to monsters, and most of his time was amongst them. Even his first interaction with life was a bokoblin in his way and a stick his only form of offense. Monsters are a part of his life more so than most people so talking wasn't really a factor. Link waited and eventually Paya turned towards the village and pointed out towards a direction over the houses and pathways. That did help a bit but still. "Can you show me?" Better to get a guide than walk aimlessly in a strange town.

"Ah," Paya blinked a bit. 'I can't believe he just asked me that.' Paya felt a new sensation in the pit of her stomach but also another she could recognize. It was an odd eagerness to help him. But then came counter reasons why she couldn't. "I still have chores to do." Paya let her head drop with a frown.

"Ah, I see. Very well. Thanks." Link bowed his head a bit before walking down the stairs away from Paya and that Impa, her prophecy, and Zelda's last words. He has a general idea of where to go. The village isn't that big. Now that he thought of it, this is the first town he's been to. He hasn't even explored yet. He got a vantage point earlier to get a mental picture of the town but little else. Once he got there, he went straight to the shrine to log it in his Slate, then approached Impa after.

"Speaking of which," Link looked upward towards a pond with a shrine statue in the center. Once he escaped the Plateau, he got into the habit of traveling to the towers to log them, then placing markers on any shrine in his line of sight, then traveling to them for another orb. He's passed through so many shrines on the way here, being only about 14, and eager to spend his spirit orbs to enhance his stamina or vitality swiftly.

"But which is the question?" Link thought on it for a moment with his chin cupped and eyes closed. After a couple moments deep in thought he smiled. "Stamina is key for any and all a rigorous trial," he put sagely before approaching the statue, past the guards, and his steed. For some reason a shiver ran up his spine at the thought of something rigorous. Maybe he just jinxed himself or made someone's day. Either way, he didn't dwell on it long.

Link pat his pitch midnight black horse on her snout and head. The horse gazed upon him with love and appreciation. To think that after two weeks, she's fallen this hard for him. It was a long fight, over 20 minutes, to break her enough to ride her to the stables, but it was worth it. "Hey, Tawny." Link gently rubbed the side of her head. "Let's go." Link snagged the rein and guided Tawny to the shrine. The name seemed to fit in his mind from the reddish-orange mane she has, and the fact she can trample a Moblin into a bloody pulp is a massive plus.

After enhancing his stamina three times, the hero wandered the village. It was really small for a ninja clan, or maybe they're all in the world doing whatever ninja do. He passed by a couple of signs and sighed once he got back to the Armor shop again. He knew this because of the girl outside telling people about it. He's past her a couple times now. The reason why he passed by these signs is because he couldn't read any of them. The language on these signs and most others are indecipherable to him.

Link grunted as his hands rubbed a sign with a bunch of carvings on it that made no sense to him. "Seriously, how does a man forget how to read a language?" he resounded violently. He lost his memories, his core skills, and how to read all in his 100-year sleep. He didn't know how to cook so experimented. Didn't know how to fight and learned from experience. Didn't know how to read so…

Link smacked his head from his idiocy. "My slate." He rose the Sheikah Slate up to the sign for the distance feature to do its magic. The miracle that is this slate is its ability to translate the different languages of the land into something comprehensible. He's not sure if you can call this a language because it's not really him reading it. It's like the words are scanned and put into his mind in a way that he can logically fathom. Before him, the sign suddenly became legible in the form of letters instead of characters, boxes, lines, and other shapes and figures. He had a word, one single word, paint itself into his mind.

"It says Enchanted, heheh." The girl outside the Armor shop giggled. So far today she's witnessed the young man wander past the shop seven times in total. Yes, she had to count. It wasn't hard to tell he couldn't read a lick of the language of the Sheikah Tribe. He would look at the signs left and right with more confusion in his eyes than a bokoblin trying to pick a berry. They always squash them and never figure out why. Even the aggravation on his face made him seem so cute and misplaced. She couldn't help but watch and wait to see this play out.

She's watched him and how he sunk a peek into the shop before but never really entered. His clothing is all over the place, dressed in a traveler's hood and warm clothing. It's not the best clothes for the climate of this region. He needs something better, that's for sure.

"It does," Link stated, for he read exactly that. "Dang locals," he grumbled a bit at this woman's sudden intervention.

"Tee hee," the woman giggled. She walked up to the young man and sized him up evenly. Now that she got a closer look at this young man, she concluded that he's very attractive. 'Very nice to look at,' She grinned at him.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Link gulped. He didn't know why but he had the sudden desire to flee. It was like he was before a predator unlike anything he's ever faced before. Link, since his awakening, has experienced two types of foe he ran away from out of fear. Yes, even he feels fear because only a fool goes into a conflict without it. He ran when he was before one of the many Ancient Guardians on legs that roam outside of Hyrule Castle. Once more he ran when he came across this thing that was like a horse and some other savage animal put together. He almost lost his life from it and got away for one reason, and it's with him. But now, he's afraid once more and its because of a woman. It's like he's a piece of meat to be cooked.

'Oh goddess, that expression is so cute!' The woman brought her hands together with her heart picking up. This young man looked so scared and shy. His cold and poised face from before was long gone and replaced by one of a boy fearful for his innocence. A fear he's never experienced before if she's reading this right.

"...Oh, my. Look at that face! You are TOTALLY my type! Hi!" The woman purred, earning a shiver from the boy. She reached for his free hand with both of hers and brought the handsome young man closer to her. She held their hands to her chest and smiled as her eyes pierced into his.

"Ah… well…" Link was at a total loss. This has never happened to him before, but he's clever enough to know when a woman is coming on to him. He's heard their words at the stables and around the kingdom. Any talk pertaining to him, his weaponry, his clothing, his steed, and his looks never fell on deaf ears. When his attractiveness was the subject most words been a mix of pleasant and envious. He thought he was used to hear something complimentary being said about him, but this wasn't the case. This was the first time a woman has directly confronted to him, touched him, and looked at him in such a way. '

'What do I do!?' Link asked himself. His mind drew a blank.

"Tee hee," The woman giggled once more. 'So adorable.' She thought with her grin growing. She could just eat him up here and now. She would as well if not for the fact she's on shift. After though she might be looking for a nice time with a handsome boy.

"What's your name?" She questioned. If she's going to tease this young man she might as well know who he is. "I'm Lasli of the Sheikah Tribe," Lasli stepped back and bowed respectfully as is custom to do for those deserving of such. She left her chin up and placed her hands on her knees. Her smile never faded for a moment.

"You can call me ah… Link," Link cleared his throat. With the hand she touched, he rubbed the back of his head. He averted his eyes for a spell before noticing she was still bowing before him. She looked at him expectantly. "Oh," he bowed as well, mirroring Lasli.

"That's a bit sloppy." She giggled again.

Link flushed once more before coming up. His face felt like a moblin smacked it on both sides hard enough to ragdoll him. Link coughed a bit into his open hand before regarding the woman with the more relaxed visage he lost before.

"Awe, don't do that!" She quickly asserted. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Can you please stop," Link pleaded. This woman wasn't an enemy he felt he could combat at his current strength. This was a beast in her own right. Her looks, the tone of her voice, and even her body speaks languages that excites something out of him he can't explain. He didn't like this. It felt like he was losing all sense in the world.

"Sure, but only because you said please, tee hee." Lasli winked at the young man.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief. Link looked back to the sign before placed his Slate back on his hip. "And no, I can't read it." Link admitted begrudgingly. He hated to admit any of his shortcomings, especially to a stranger, but she seems to hold the higher ground in this instance. He's ignorant and she's knowledgeable. That much is obvious.

"I could tell. You've passed by a couple times looking lost and confused," Lasli teased.

Link looked away with a scoff. "Yes, well…"

"Oh!" Link jumped back from the sudden outburst Lasli just made. He saw that she was pointed at him or something at his waist by the looks of it. "My goddess, you're my type, and you even have a Sheikah Slate on your hip!"

'So she knows what this is?' Link mused. Then again this is the village of the Sheikah Tribe.

"Wait... huh? A Sheikah Slate?!" Lasil leaned inward towards Link. He turned his head away a bit. He could feel the smile on her lips as those glistening eyes burned into his skin. "I heard that's like... an incredible thing that only incredible people can have."

And she back with the close proximity and the compliments making him feel uncomfortable but warm at the same time. "I guess?" Link mumbled.

"Heheh," Lasli giggled once more. "Well, I'm not sure what this all means, mister Link." She leaned inward once more. "But it seems you're a great deal more important than you appear. And much more interesting!"

"Thank you again," Link said to the woman with his breath starting to pick up. He picked up the faint scent of leather, grain, and Blue Nightshade. It was a peculiar scent that meshed well together. He found the scent growing bolder the closer she got. It was almost intoxicating. Even more so than a five-star fish and meat platter after two days of starvation. How can a woman smell more desirable than food? That makes no sense. Last he checked you can't eat women.

"You're welcome Link." Lasli backed away before she completely scattered this young man's brain. He's so pure that it should be criminal to tease him like this, and she started to feel bit bad for enticing him in such a way. He's a customer of importance, meaning he has rupees, and he's in need to new clothing as well. "Since you're here allow me to welcome you. This is Enchanted, it's open for business every day of the year!" Lasli presented the store to him.

"An armor shop right?" He questioned. Link only gazed inside for a moment, but once he saw those tights he immediately lost interest in this place.

"Clothing Shop," she corrected with a wag of her finger. "And judging by the décor, you could use something more suitable for the area." Lasli looked over the young man again and nearly winced at the dirty sacks he wore as clothing. His too looked like something an old man would wear. His trousers and boots looked so worn and gray from age that they could've belong to her grandfather's father. "You look like a vagabond! A cute one though!"

Link noted the way she looked at his clothing and frowned. 'She's blunt and loud,' he thought but concluded that's a good thing in a way. She announced her thoughts on his appearance and the importance of his presence so openly it left him speechless. She's remarked on his rags for clothes, and she's not wrong. He's worn these for weeks now, washed them in the river without soap, and attempted to sew them together with what he could while traveling. These aren't lasting much longer, that much was obvious.

'It's time for a change.' Link finally came to this resolution. He bit back his embarrassment to ask "So, what do you recommend?"

'Got ya,' Lasli smirked just a tad at his concurrence. "My friend Claree owns this store. I can show you in and help you get some suitable clothes. Help make you look stronger and cuter."

"Thank you," Link coughed once more. It barely helps but it's enough to bury that strange feeling.

Lasli took Link's hand, and she guided him up the stairs up to the store. He wondered just what to make of this woman. She seems nice and his instincts were telling him she meant no harm. Normally, he's a bit more tense about contact but hers wasn't bad, it wasn't good, but it was sort of warm. Link felt his face burn once more at that thought and shook his head violently to clear it.

"Claree! We have a customer and he has a Sheikah Slate!" Lasli called out to her longtime friend and employer. "He needs some clothes and that don't scream "I'm a ruffian'!" Link's eye twitched at the first insult she threw his way. One that he couldn't speak out against. He's tried to sustain his clothing himself, but he's no sewist. He does need new clothing and his Hyulian Trousers as well are rugged from age on top of use.

Claree noticed the young man glance down to the hole in his Warm Doublet at this shoulder and frown. "Lasli, that's rude!" Claree exclaimed at her old friend. That bluntness is why she's never gotten and kept man before. She can never turn it off, but it has worked to her advantage. Lasli has always spoke deafeningly from the heart being why Claree hired her as a shouter. Her job is to bring in customers that passed by. It has work tremendously since she started years ago. She even brought in Goron and they don't wear clothing like that.

"Oh, really? Well he doesn't mind. Do you?" Lasli looked towards Link for an answer.

"Oh course he does," Claree sighed at her friends actions. This boy she brought in seemed nice enough. He appeared incapable of fathoming the ball of light and love that is Lasli and she couldn't blame her. Out of most of the tribe she's the loudest and the brightest.

"I don't actually," Link spoke for himself in this regard.

"See!" Lasli stood with her chest out and proud of her stance.

"W-what?" Claree blinked at this boy's words.

"I don't mind. She's not wrong, and I could use something more suitable for the area. Clothes to help me mesh with the weather and heat effectively." Link didn't want to come off as a bit of a whiner, but he'd be lying if he said that the heat and humidity of the forest wasn't getting to him. Ever since his arrival he's been suffering the heavy humidity of the forest. He's drank his weight in water when he has this doublet of his on. He'd take it off only when he felt safe enough, being on rare occasions. Monsters plague the land traveling in groups and packs. Night is when some of them are the most active so Link doesn't sleep. While the doublet is hot and sweaty the many layers of wool and leather have protected him from sword and spear slashes at times. It was the only way form of armor he has, and it's served him well enough.

Link pulled his hand from Lasli's and walked around the shop under the gaze of the two women alone with him. Lasli inched towards Claree as Link looked upon the Sheikah Stealth armor with obvious interest in it. Both ladies noticed his disinterest in the tights thought, not that they could blame him. He's certainly a man in more ways than one from what they saw in his trousers. He didn't even seem to notice at all what he was packing at the moment. Lasli smiled at the boy. It was a look that Claree was familiar with even though she's seen it only two other times. She's interested in this young man, not that Claree could blame her.

This boy has a Sheikah Slate and only two people have ever carried one in the last hundred years. One being the King of Hyrule and the last being his daughter Princess Zelda. This young man is neither one of them meaning that he's connected with them in some way. He can't be the hero or the Champion. They both wield that sword against the darkness thing but that's a common soldier claymore on his back. His bow must've been scavenged from the hands of the beasts he's killed.

"Lasli," Claree leaned in over the count and whispered. Lasli pulled her attention away from Link to her friend with a hum. "Who is he?"

"His name is Link. I kind of want him," Lasli answered as openly as always.

"Okay," Claree leaned back up as Link stared at the stealth mask with the most interesting.

The tights are something he avoided but that mask caught his attention more than anything. The wig atop the figure as well made him think back to his own hair. It's everywhere right now and drops down over his ears and the back of his neck as well. He'd contemplated cutting it, but he was told it looked good long so kept it as is. It does get in the way though, and he never figured out how to manage it.

"He's like a child," Claree whispered to Lasli. The boy's hair is literally everywhere. It looks almost filthy, his weapons are in pore condition, and his clothing is a mess. He truly did look like a ruffian as her friend all so delicately put. Still, this young man isn't to be underestimated. Claree narrowed her eyes as she examined the subtleness of his movements. Basic Sheikah training places her above that of most soldiers in Hyrule, but Claree felt that if she came to blows with this boy he'd overcome her in moments. All sheikah have a way to see the energy within a person as well as their potential. To Claree this man, yes it's more suitable to call him a man, is strong and fierce in battle. There's a dangerous tension about him like he's hard pressed on differentiating friend from foe. Coupled with that heirloom on his hip Claree could see how her friend developed an interest in him.

'He's nice to look at as well, and his body is quite toned.' Claree smirked a bit at this thought. Good looks always help.

"You should comb your hair first before thinking of using hair sticks for your hair Link," Lasli smiled at the boy.

"Hair sticks?" he questioned. He's never heard of such a thing before. He never thought of using sticks to keep his hair up. He used them to cook, to eat, and to hurt monsters but never as a hair management device. Maybe that could help him with his rugged head threads.

"Oh yes, but before we get to business allow me to welcome you to Enchanted, my high-end boutique!" Claree announced full of glee. While this was a shock of the century to see the person with the same name as the Hero of Hyrule and with the Sheikah Slate to be dragged into her humble shop by her friend. This was a surprise but not an undesirable one. Claree bowed her and Lasli followed suit with her hands on her knees.

"Uh, thank you." Link examined the way the bowed and followed suit.

"Hehe."

"Teehee."

Both of the women laughed at him for some reason as they came back up from their bow. Link did the same confused on what he did wrong. Lasli turned around to Claree and they talked amongst each other about something. He knew it was about him and about the bow he did.

"Men here bow with their hands at their sides and chin dropped. Only women bow with hands on their knees Link and chin up." Lasli explained in the midst of her hysterics.

"Ah," Link nodded his head. His cheeks red from embarrassment. "I see."

"I hope you do," Claree chuckled a bit with a smile on her lips as well. "I like you Mister Hero. You are pretty cute!"

'Oh no, not the other one,' Link cringed and rubbed his head once more. He's never had this much attention from a couple very assertive and nice ladies before. They're being very mean and nice at the same time. It doesn't make sense. Maybe it'll be better if he went back into the Wild with the animals and monsters. A place where he knows where he stands. In this shop, at this moment, Link felt like a frail little babe before giants, and he's killed a giants already.

"Claree, can you give Mister Link a hand with his clothing?" Lasli asked.

"Of course I can! After all, we exclusively stock the special garments of the Claree Collection for customers just like him! In fact, that stealth chest guard," Claree pointed it out. "Is highly recommended!"

"It's interesting," Link confessed. He could tell just by the way it glowed that it was built not sewed with special properties.

"Oh, and we also buy anything you don't need, so just talk to me when you're ready!" Claree turned to her friend. "Thanks, I'll take it from here."

"For now." Lasli shrugged. "Bye Link. I'll be outside." She waved and Link watched her leave with a sigh of relief.

"She can be a bit of a handful," Claree chuckled a bit at Link's distress. "But she's a good person with a big heart. She's sweet and wears her heart on her sleeve so be ready to hear her thoughts."

"I noticed," Link responded evenly. While unexpected it's honestly a relief to meet a woman like that. Most other girls he's met are one of three things: annoying, damsels in distress, or not interested in him. For too long has he dealt with people with an angle so to finally find a person too honest, possibly not for their own good, was nice.

"You mentioned the Claree Collection? What's that?" Link questioned.

"The Claree Collection is a high-end collection curated by me, Claree. BUT OF COURSE!" Claree shot her hands up as if cheering. It seems like Lasli isn't the only one that's a bit too open with her feelings. "I've personally selected each and every item in here using my flawless fashion sense," Claree boosted her ego.

Linked noticed the woman cup her chin in pride of her accomplishment, but the reason was lost on him. The clothing here didn't look bad, but it wasn't something to brag about. The Stealth armor she mentioned seemed useful enough if he wanted to sneak around easier but nothing of note yet. Link could tell that this armor is designed to suppress the rustling of clothing. The clothes are so tight on the display doll that they probably don't rustle even when moving quickly. The pressure they place on the muscles and core might increase movement speed as well.

"Noise," Link muttered. That's been an issue with his oversized pants and doublet. They flap about and get caught on bushes and brush. With the light fabric and lack of leather or metal reinforcement its defensive value is probably equal to what he has on currently.

"How much for this armor?" Link wondered enough to ask.

"Seven hundred rupees," she answered easily. "It offers very little defense, but I say that's a small price for the extra stealth. The light fabric allows for quick and silent movements so getting hit is based all on you and your reactions."

"Very true," Link nodded. The reason why he survived against overwhelming numbers is because of that fact. His clothing is so light and unrestrictive that he's only been hit when the attack is too fast, too sudden, or because of an ambush. '700 rupees though,' he mused with a frown. He's only got around 300 on him so a bit short.

Claree knew that look like any good business woman would and smiled. "Mister Link, if you don't need something, or a bit short on rupees, then why not use this opportunity to sell something to me?" She offered and Link turned towards her in shock. She knew she had him this time and by the looks of it he might have something worth buying.

"You will?" He approached the counter with his hand inching towards the Sheikah Slate on his belt where everything he has gathered is stored… somehow. He's never questioned it and doesn't plan on it.

"Of course!" Claree pat the spot on the count for him to lay down his own wares. She couldn't see much on him and the lack of bags he carries. That horse she noticed trailing behind him during one of his passes has saddle bags though. They could hold his wares. Claree smiled warmly as her eyes wondered the room. "Being stuck in this tiny town I don't get to leave much, being in charge of a store and all, so I get pretty excited about stuff from the outside. Gems, jewels, monster parts, a couple potions, and maybe some material and armor can go a long way. I can offer either rupees or store credit to put towards a set of clothing as long as I know what you want. So," Claree grinned while bouncing on the balls on her feet. "I'm always happy to take a look at what you've collected, and if you ever want to sell anything please come to me!"

"Okay," Link nodded his head. This woman seems genuine enough and with the right materials he could imagine what doors the right materials could open for her if she truly makes the clothes she sells. "I do have a couple things I don't mind getting rid of." Link pulled his Slate from his belt to place on the counter. He cut it on and the screen with his current inventory opened up for her to see.

'Wow,' Claree awed at the large amount of weaponry his slate shown. The food and potions he has are a bit numerous. What caught her attention the most are the jewels and gemstones he owns. He has a good amount of amber, a couple rubies, and even a diamond in his possession. Diamonds are quite rare as well and he got one somehow. Amber as well are a nice addition and she can imagine making armor or clothing with amber as the catalyst for additional effect. Opals from what she gathered can make armor highly resistant to water making climbing easier in rain storms or cutting through water when swimming.

"You can make clothing, correct ma'am?" Link questioned now that he was back in his comfortable state. When it comes to a fight or battle, he's never felt more alive or at peace with himself. Before, Claree and Lasli made him uncomfortable and strange, but when it's a battle of minds and funds that's when the survival instincts finally came into play.

"Yes," Claree instantly noticed the shift in the man's temperament. It was like day and night and night had just fallen upon her shop. The shadows appeared to quiver at this shift but that might've been a trick of the light. Regardless, this man was the cause of the disturbing feeling in the pit of her stomach. His eyes darkened with a focus akin to that of a Ninja General in the tribe. His body grew still like a snake coiled and ready strike at a moment's notice. This boy has shifted into something she didn't expect. Despite this she's a sales woman and has control of this situation. Claree plastered the best smile she could manage for this man and begin bartering. "A created everything here and…"

"From what I've gathered," Link interrupted the woman before she could feed him nonsense and empty words. He's humored her enough. It's his turn now. "The clothing you have is probably made from essence of nightshade mixed into the fabric correct?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Night shade, doesn't it cause irritation when it get's wet unless meshed with sneaking snail slime? If this is the case, then wouldn't that mean your clothing lowers mobility as much as it enhances stealth?" Claree's eyes widened in shock, and not from being found out, giving him the answers he needed to confirm his suspicions. He's learned the hard way what certain herbs and flowers can do in the rain. This being the case, her clothing is overly expensive without being complete.

Link didn't blame her for this. He knew this from making poisons and tonics during his experiments. "Miss. Claree, I'd like to get your Hylian outfit for the most part if you don't mind. How much for everything?"

"Uh… well its 60 for the Hood, the trousers are 90, and the tunic 120. That'll be a grand total of 370 rupees."

'That's worth the price.' Link pushed away from the counter up to the Stealth Mask next. Link knew he can't hide his thoughts and feelings as well as he'd like so this mask could help. "And this?"

"Isn't that lovely?" Claree smile. "It's a limited-edition Enchanted exclusive and only Five hundred rupees!"

"I'll take this, the Stealth top, and the entire Hylian set for 900," Link declared while walking back up to the counter.

"Uh, but…"

"Here," Link placed a finger on the Slate and pressed it a couple times. To Claree's shock that diamond and a couple pieces of amber appeared before her atop a strange red torso top with equally strange figures on front of it. Link reached down to his belt and presented two silver rupees to her as well. "Do we have a deal?"

"Uh," Claree blinked before looking down at the precious gems. A diamond along is already 1000 rupees standard, but normally buy back is half that. This boy though wouldn't accept anything less than what he felt he deserved. He's offering this along with amber for her to use same with a red top. She picked it up and found the material to be strange. It wasn't cloth or leather. It was made something she couldn't recognize. She could tell it wouldn't stay wet for long and could see her hand through it as well. It was strange but an interesting find she could probably use for future projects. "Okay, it's a deal"

Link walked over to take the clothes from their dolls and walked back up to the counter. He could easily see that the clothes are too large from him and so need to be fitted first. It'd be nice to have clothes that fit for once. "Can you tailor these for me… and any way you can change the color?" Link found himself liking the color red and the different shades of orange, but red and blue down blend in well with forest environments like his Warm Doublet does.

"I'm sorry but the closest dye shop is in Hanbero Village. You'll have to head there. Here, I'll show you on your map." Link bought up the map on his Slate and made a marker at wear she pointed it out. It's a good distance being maybe a little less than a day's ride. He could do that in his sleep. "I can get those fitted for you, but first, maybe you should get cleaned up a bit," she recommended lightly.

Link looked down to his dirty clothing. It has been a couple days since his last wash and can only imagine the catastrophe under the clothing let alone on them. Link adopted another flushed expression and said, "How should I?"

Claree snickered with a sinister glint in her eyes. Her mind raced with thoughts Lasli would never act upon despite how open she is. Claree isn't Lasli though. "I'll run you a bath. We'll start with that," she grinned.

* * *

"You cleaned up well, WOW!" Lasli gasped at the young man donning his new and fresh clothes. Lasli even could smell the freshness radiating off of Link as he walked down the steps towards her. Gone are the rags and roughly patched wool clothes and replaced by the entire Hylian Travel's set with the hood laying down on his back. Instead of the hood he chose to wear the Stealth mask and hair sticks as well. His hair looked good like that in its bun and that mask shown how sharp is jaw is. "You look so good Mister."

"Thank you," Link nodded his head. He felt much more confident now that his identity was a bit more concealed now. The straps within the mask as well will help keep his shoulder pauldren still as well.

Lasli nodded but then adopted a sly smile with a narrow of her eyes. "It's closing time right now and my shift is over." Link rose an eyebrow and rose his slate to check the time. It was indeed night time and by his clock it's a couple minutes past nine at night. He didn't even notice time passing by that fast. "You've been with Claree for a while. Did you do anything strange with her?"

Link pondered on the last couple hours. She ran him a bath and he bathed with her. She told him it was to offer him assistance to get every nock and cranny. She washed his back and even scrubbed his hair clean with soap and water. That was Link's favorite part. The soap smelt good in his opinion. Like flowers and herbs. Like nature really. Link made a mental note to invest into natural soaps to cover his scent or maybe perfumes like what these Sheikah used.

After the bath he was left standing in his underwear for her to take his measurements. She took her time and repeated his waist and legs to get the sizes right he believed. She did seem a bit flushed during, but it was probably because of the heat from the bath earlier. Even Link was a bit heated from it. Once she finished tailoring the clothing, she helped him dress into it and even showed him how to bun his hair and comb it. It took a while to get out the knots as well as something called split ends, but by the end of it his head felt amazing. He hasn't felt this comforted in a while.

"Nothing I can think of," Link said blandly.

"Hmm," Lazli narrowed her eyes at Link and he stood firm under her scrutinizing gaze. "Okay! I'm about head home. Wanna come with!"

"Will there be food?" Link asked. He hasn't eaten since this morning any he'd never say no to free food ever.

"Only one way to find out. We have to hurry else my grandmother will yell at me. Come on, race ya!" With that she rushed off away from the shop. The grace she ran with caught his attention. She's flying through the air. She can run even faster than him he had to admit, but he's got a trump card.

Link burst into a sprint and whistled. Tawny came trotting up behind him and he quickly mounted up. "Hah," he ushered his horse forward and Tawny kicked off after the girl. He caught up in moments with a smile on his lips.

"What the… that's not fair!" Lasli whined.

"Heh," Link smirked while looking down at her as she ran at the same speed as his horse. Link placed it hand down for her and Lasli looked shocked from the offer. She smiled and grabbed on then Link hoisted her up until she landed right behind him. Lasli reached up and placed her hands on the hero's shoulders and leaned in a bit. "Uh…" Link looked back at just how close this woman had gotten.

"I have to hang on right? I don't wish to fall!" She grinned.

"That makes sense," he nodded accepting her reasoning. Tawny is a good sized horse, but it's a bit tight with two people and only one saddle. Speaking of numbers Link realized he still needs arrows. "The general store?"

"What? You mean The Curious Quiver?"

'Sounds like the perfect place for arrows," Link hummed.

"I have to get back home, or Nanna will scold me." Lasli cried.

"I'll talk to her," Link reasoned. His need for arrows is more important than some old woman yelling at her granddaughter. "Where's the store?"

"I…" Link glanced back at the woman and whatever words she wanted to say halted in an instant. "It's that way?" She pointed down past Impa's little home and he rode on.

They arrived in moments and Link jumped off his horse before skipping stairs into the General store. Link quickly shoved the door open and slid right in leaving Lasli alone. 'That man,' she mused as she got comfortable on the reddish orange maned steed. She grabbed hold of the reins and pulled back just a tad. The horse started to trot backwards in an instant. "Well broken in. He must like horses." She placed her hand on the horse's neck and feel it. "You love your master, I can tell."

Lasli has learned a good amount from Link. He's big news after all so it's important to know important people like him. He might even desire a bit more than that if she could. He's yet to show any interest in her though. Lasli felt that age old sorrow of before again. The one spawned from the loneliness. Nanna always told her she'd never find a man to even notice her and with her luck this might end the same.

"Your master," Lasli pat the horse's head. "He seems very rough but kind as well. He's understanding and so pure… AND THAT FACE… AHHH SO MY TYPE! Tee hee," Lasli giggled a bit more. "I have to make him mine." But he doesn't have to make her his? He's big news and she's just some Shouter outside a shop. She even works in the rain. No hero would ever want her when normal people didn't.

'NO! NO! NO!' Lasli smacked her head hard forcing the thoughts to stop. 'Don't think like that!' The dark feeling in her chest was coming back. She didn't want it or need it. He's a hero, maybe related to the Link from a 100 years ago, so he's got a destiny she couldn't dream of being a part of. She should just work and support him in his journey. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"I'm back."

"AHHH!" Lasli shot back with her hands up. Her heart was moments from pounding out of her chest. How did someone, anyone get the jump on her like that? Who was it that did?

"Are you okay," Link questioned the strange woman. She just jumped over his horse and used Tawny as cover to shield herself from him. Link had taken his time to buy out all of the normal arrows in the shop along with the fire ones. The woman inside asked him to light the shrine lantern which he did in moments for the pretty lady. He was a bit eager to see where this might go only to find out that she's married. She's older than Claree and Lasli but full of just as much passion and energy as them. Maybe that's just how Sheikah women are. They're overly passionate and excitable towards what they love or care about. 'That's a nice trait to have.' Link determined.

"Y-yeah. You just… surprised me. Yeah, you surprised me! You didn't sneak up on me!"

"Hmm," Link narrowed his eyes at the woman. It was quite obvious he snuck up on her. He felt the urge to stab her in the back like he's done on monsters dozens of times before. He was right under her senses, and she knew this but oddly enough denied it. "We'll go with that." He waved it off before taking Tawny's reins. "Your home?"

'He can see right through me!' She panicked. This man is a hunter, it's not that hard to tell, so of course he can read whatever he's looking at. This man has a very primitive bow but it's in very good condition in comparison to the chipped blade on his back. It's obvious he prefers his bow greatly over his sword. Lasli began to wonder just how proficient he is with that blade. 'It must be heavy,' she thought with a curious focus on his sword.

Link rose an eyebrow but ignored Lasli's silence and gaze. He mounted up and presented her his hand so they could get going. He could really use some food and tonight is going to be a long blood red night. It's best to be inside during nights like this instead of out and about. Luckily for him during the nights of the blood moon he was near a stable to rest with trees for cover or an open plain to shoot down any monster that drew too close. 'Those red eyes…' Link shivered a bit at the memory of that albino white Bokoblin that appeared behind him during the moon once.

Lasli quickly took Links hand with glee and yelped a bit at the surprising amount of strength Link displayed after. He hoisted her up with relative ease and helped her down atop his steed.

"Which way," Link asked with the reins loose in his hands.

"That way," Lasli pointed upward to the left of the Curious Quiver and up the hill. "That's my home right there past the Shift Carrot patch."

'Shift carrot,' Link mused. This is the first time he's heard of such a vegetable, but he can imagine just what kind of effects is could hold if cooked with the right critters and monster parts. He'd have to look into later and made a mental note to do so.

Link spurred his horse forward and Tawny ushered upwards towards the home. Link felt the woman placed her hands on his shoulders and lean closer until her chest was flushed with his back. He didn't mind this. This woman was harmless and could tell she'd never face him in battle without good reason. If, on the off chance they did end up in conflict, he'd make it quick. For the monsters it doesn't matter. 'They'll just come back anyway,' Link thought with his eyes contrasting the red light above. For decent people, he'd make it quick.

Link closed his eyes and remembered the two young ladies well being dragged off by a large pack a moblins and bokoblins. He couldn't even dream about getting close or about saving them. By the time he'd get to them it'd be too late for he'd have to wait for night time to help them without jumping into danger foolishly without a plan. His forethought kept him alive but sealed the lives of others. He remembered well how he helped them.

"Help us!"

One of the women yelled at him once she noticed him.

"Please!"

The other woman screamed as well and one moblin slammed it's staff upon their heads. Once down to the ground the bokoblins continued to tie them down and rip them apart. With their new fits of struggle, it excited a couple of the monsters. It was enough to witness something that left Link horrified. Enough to use two of his arrows to save the two women from their suffering and fate. Horrified him enough to follow that pack to their camp and clear it with bombs, fire, and the flash of his sword.

The diamond he has in fact came from the pack of one of those women and a couple other things. Most swords he came across, food, and arrows as well came from hylians and other humanoid individuals like him. The money he'd find, different affects, cooked food, and jewels came from people monsters take from their victims. He set two free and took their affects once they were left there in the middle of the forest.

Link opened his eyes and the faces of those two faded away. Little can really bother him, but the look in their eyes really disturbed him. He's never witnessed such pain, fear, and anguish that potent in a person's eyes before since his awakening. A part of him felt dirty for setting those two free, but adversely he felt relieved for his act of mercy. He'd rather not see that sort of thing again but life, as he discovered recently, is very repetitive.

"Why is he so still now?" Lasli shifted left and right to get a glimpse of Link's face but that mask hides it well. His eyes as well are completely different from before. Unlike before when filled with shock, curiosity, flattery, shyness, or relief; they're as empty as the night sky devoid of stars. The red light above covets the stars of their gods and goddesses. It's evil shields the world leaving them forsaken and lost. Those two words… 'I wonder if he can relate to them?' Lasli couldn't recollect a time she's seen such a long stare. "I'm gonna cheer you up though!" She eagerly smacked her hand on the back of this shoulder

"Ugh," Link grunted from the sudden blow. He shot his eyes back to the wide grin upon Lasli's lips.

"Cheer up!" She smiled at the hero. Link stood perplexed on what she meant. "I'll cook you something amazing so cheer up! That's an order!"

Link wanted to snort at this woman. No one can order him to do something. He can take requests without issue, and sometimes those requests lead to interesting results, but telling him to cheer up was random.

"I caught a fawn a couple days ago and got some rice with eggs as well. I have the perfect recipe that'll put a smile on your face."

Link grunted and faced away. Lasli smiled a bit wider. That's as much as a challenge as any to prove her wrong. When I comes to the sheikah arts she failed in weapons training, but as a cook her skills are unmatched. They can make even gram forget about yelling at her.

Link was a bit curious about her cooking, if it's as good as she claims. He's cooked for himself mostly, but a home cooked one offered to him, this'll be a first.

The two of them reached the house in moments and one thought crossed Link's mind. 'This house isn't special.' Since coming to this town, he took notice of the architecture of the buildings and how out of touch they seem compared to the others he seen. He's seen a village in the distance with regular looking houses but nothing like the ones here. 'Even their clothing is strange.' Link mused but left his opinions as silent as the night.

He was the first to dismount with a flip off landing behind Tawny. "Food please." He said to the woman as he walked around to take the reins.

"Coming up. You can tie your horse to that tree," Lasli pointed out.

Link nodded and waited for her to dismount next. She followed his lead with a flip off and landing with grace. It was noiseless as well. 'The price for stealth indeed.' He could imagine shooting her in the foot with ease compared to him donning hard leather boots. They'd protect him better than clothes socks with pads at the bottom.

Lasli waved and rushed inside the house leaving him alone outside with just his horse and some random old woman in the shadows to the side. He saw her outline after his dismount but because of the shift of lighting. He almost pulled his bow out once he noticed the shadow, but reason set in. No monster would ever sneak into a village of ninja and assassins like the Sheikah. Link ignored the woman to give his horse the attention she deserves. He placed a hand on his slate and an apple phased into the palm of his hand.

"Thanks for your hard work Tawny." He placed the apple down for the horse to take before walking up to the house as well.

"Young man!"

Link came to a halt and turned towards the voice. An old croon stood below him with her hands behind her back. The woman examined him calmly for a second before passing by him silence.

"She is a good cook with very good birthing hips." That was all the old woman said before passing by him into the house leaving him along in confuse.

"Birthing hips?" He blinked. "Why does that matter?" Link shook his head and entered for dinner. His first home cooked in over a hundred years.

* * *

 **"…Link."**

Link's eyes opened instantly from his restful state. After an amazing experience sitting at an actual dinner table with normal people with the most mind breaking food he'd ever eaten, he took to resting outside their house under a tree with his horse instead of inside. Link felt that he'd worn out his welcome already when he ate most of the table bare. He declined the offer to sleep on a mat inside or take Lasli's bed. He didn't wish to impose and heard sleeping in the same vincity as women never ends well. Beetle loves to talk.

 **"…Link."**

He heard her voice once more. The voice of a woman trapped in the midst of a great evil. The voice of a woman known as Zelda. During this night and at this time Link was fully awake but simply closed his eyes to listen for the faintest of rustling. He'd been waiting for this night for days now and more than ready for it.

 **"The blood moon rises."**

He could feel it. He can feel the power of that moon as it flowed around him, past him, through him, and within him. He could almost compare the sensation of this forced revival to that of the Shrine of Resurrection.

Link remembers nothing of his past life so adamantly retained all the thoughts feelings and emotions he's experiences since. In the shine it didn't feel right or good to wake up once more. It felt like he was cheating the natural order to fit into someone's master plan. It wasn't right just like the blood red moon forcing monsters alive once more isn't right. None of this felt right, but it's what came to be. Link didn't ask to be brought back, and he wondered if the old Link would've thought the same as him. How different are they really?

Link pondered this as the red moon hung low and any monsters slain by him previous returned to live and pillage again. To some he's sure this was a dark hour for the world but for him it was another chance at closure. Those monsters from before are back meaning he just has to go and kill them once more.

Link climbed up to his feet and pulled his mask over his head. He took his horse's reins and climbed in top. "We have some monsters to hunt tonight." And it'll be the same every blood moon cursed night until Calamity is defeated.

* * *

A/N: This took a moment that's for sure. I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Gah!" This gasp escapes past cracked lips as pain blasted through the hunter's body. The blow to this back slammed him down to the ground and sent him barreling back down the hill. All the progress was taken from him in a blink of an eye. He'd just fought his way up that hill and now was near the bottom once more, just missing most of the monsters that plagued it. Grass licked and cut into the skin exposed on his temples and wrists as he fell down. The hero wasn't beat just yet though. A blow like that, while painful, wasn't enough to kill him. He'd never admit that it was close thought.

The hunter climbed up to his feet with a frown upon his lips. The monster before him roared in rage at the fact its next meal hadn't died from that blow. It charged with its massive club ready to crush the hero.

Blue eyes focused on the red of the monster's as it charged. Its spiked club was risen high above its head ready to crush him beneath its weight. The hunter stood up to his feet with his sword in hand but off hand free for quick use of his runes. The time is high noon so the sun couldn't factor into any advantage for his situation. He has only this single beast left, and it somehow got the drop him while dispatching his fellows. Moblins are always annoying to contend with, especially when they're sneaky.

The hunter flipped back, narrowly evading an arrow that marked the place he was in previously. His blue eyes flowed in the direction it came and saw it; the archer in the distance amidst the rocks and ridges. The lizalfos above him has always been on his mind, and he's been mindful of its arrows. Their longer bows allow them long range shooting compare to the others that have massive arms but short bows. That didn't make much sense to him because with power comes range. Why give the longest bows to the beasts with the short arms? Why give the short bow to the beast with the largest arms? The young hero couldn't and wouldn't make sense of it at this time.

Power at a short range are how Bokoblin and Moblin function but lizalfos are the opposite. Their loss of power is contrasted by their max effective range with a bow same by their special arrows. The young hunter and monster killer had almost been shot by a shock arrow in the beginning of this push to the top. He's claimed many of the arrows that missed him as well to turn against his foes and the proclaimed hero turned survialist had only two left: the sneaky Moblin and the Lizalfos with the high ground.

Link sighed a bit before jumping towards the Moblin. It had a big head because it got the jump on him, but he's already killed most of its little clan of monsters. This one was just another addition to his log. Ever monster he killed is logged into his Slate but not sure why. It does a lot of things that confused him but never proved detrimental towards the journey. As the warrior spirit took hold of him once more, Link stood ready and willing to come to blows with this monster. Now that the hunter was suppressed, he began to formulate a plan leading to one option. A frontal assault won't help. This moblin is stronger than him so a misdirection tactic might be more effective. Link jumped to the right of the club that slammed into the ground before him. Link stopped next to the arrow that hit the ground before and pulled out his bow. He notched back the arrow then trained on the moblin's uppermost portions. Once he saw red then he let the arrow fly.

Ding!

Every time he knew he landed a critical hit with an arrow that he found himself making that sound for reasons known. It feels right, especially when the monster feels it, so just went with it. Maybe it's something the old Link did once he landed a solid hit. That expression on the monster's face was more than worth it. The widened eyes from the pain, the scrambling of their brains from impact, and the shock to their systems that cause their very bodies to come tumbling down; it was all magnificent to witness. The monster shot back off its feet towards the ground. The shock of the blow triggered it to drop its massive club down to the ground. That arrow pierced into its right eye. Link smirked at the effect a well-placed arrow could make.

'That had to hurt.' Link chuckled after this thought.

Link flipped back and another arrow sailed past him onto the ground. 'Annoying,' he growled. That lizard was beginning to get on his nerves. The young hero rushed past the arrow and snagged it for his quiver before dispelling his sword. Link placed his hand on his Sheikah Slate and felt the light expelling from its surface turning almost physical in his grip. He held up a nice, warm square bomb and let it fly to the left of the Moblin. Link slid and took the large crusher it had in both hands. He winced only a moment from the weight but adapted to it in moments. No matter the weapon he felt he could wield it with at least the most basic of competence.

Just as the Moblin began to stand Link took to its right flank with the crusher in resting atop his shoulder to swing. The moblin roared and looked ready to charge. The lizalfos from before had its view blocked because of the moblin between them. Link waved at the Moblin then placed his hand in this slate and activated his bomb. In a blast of blueish light, the bomb exploded sending the Moblin sailing towards the young killer. His eyes narrowed, his hands tightened in the haft of the maul, and her braced for bash. In one great swing, the maul connected to the moblin's head sending it sailing past him to his far right.

Bash!

That escaped his lips next smoothly. That had to hurt again, but the moblin wasn't dead yet. Link jumped up and sailed down the hill with the spiky weapon aimed downward. The moblin roared once it opened its good eye only to see this coming down. It lifted a single finger before…

Bash!

It went still and that finger fell after a couple seconds. Like most monsters Link kills, he witnessed it fade away into an inky black mess leaving only a couple parts behind for him to take. Most of the time the remains of his kills are random except when he cuts off a part beforehand. With a sword you can eviscerate a monster for its guts or a tail. With a large, crushing weapon, you can knock off fangs, horns, bones, and even sections of its body. Link pondered why monsters fade in death but figured it was related to the blood moon and their Resurrection. These monsters probably died many years ago but cursed to return at the Blood moon's rise.

Link would've pitied them if not for their feral actions.

Link dropped the club and ran up the hill in a sprint. The lizalfos above him screeched, firing arrow after arrow at him. Link simply shifted left and right out of the way until he was close enough to finish this. He pulled his bow out and an arrow then took aim upwards. The lizalfos did the same downward. These monsters are capable of twisting their bodies making them near perfect archers. Most might be intimidated before such versatile archers but Link spent days at the Horseback Archery Challenge to sharpen his mediocre skills. Lizalfos are forced to poke out more of their bodies to fire from above because of their short arm and limited vision. Link can be right under it's mouth and it be none the wiser. From the bottom of the ridge this monster had its head sticking out in an exaggerated manner along with half of its body. That head became the most perfect target to shoot for.

Link keyed into those yellow eyes and let the arrow fly. The lizalfos did same.

Ding!

Link's arrow struck true firing the lizalfos back just as it fired its arrow. From the push back, its arrow flew into a rock a foot or so to Link's right and broke. Link breathed easy as the battle had been won with him losing only two arrows. He checked for any cuts and found himself relatively okay. What hurt the most was his back from that sneak attack. Moblins can be sneaky when they want to be but only when your attention is on five of its fellows. Still, the battle is won with a little more to go until he reaches the top.

After the last moon's rise Link started traveling up north with the Akkala Province as his destination. The rumors of this workshop of Ancient tech caught his interesting and traveled to find it. Since he started this quest thought it's been one wrong turn after another. It's been a decent enough adventure tailing this clan of monsters through the swamp, getting lost the forest, and nearly drowning in the rain, and traversing the plains, but its been a bit draining on his reserves. Meat is scarce in this land but with plenty of wheat and shrooms every which way. The lack of good game forced Link to turn to other sources of meat and the plains are full of that source. That source happened to be horses and they tasted good.

'Speaking of which…' Link reached down to his Slate and sat down on a rock to rest a bit. 'Been traveling for days,' he thought to himself. More accurately it's been a week since he left the Kakariko Village. His eyes flew upward towards the sky, blue and full of white clouds above, but the rain the poured upon him and everything around him.

Link imagined the sky as red instead of blue. 'It might look better that way,' he confessed in his thoughts. One time, near the beginning of his journey, Link dwelled closer to the castle out of curiosity. The rain fell and burned his skin like acid with every drop. Still he bit through the pain and pushed on closer to the castle. The guardians came for him and with his equipment he didn't stand a chance. He was forced to run and hide for his life but still he pushed closer. It wasn't until he was at the base of the castle that he looked into the abyss only for that abyss to look back right at him. The red and black mysticism that is Calamity… It made him feel something unfamiliar. He felt wrong, tainted almost. It's something he's still trying to sort through, but after that moment he felt changed. The moment that massive eye and red evil settled before him.

Once he looked into it he was different in some way. Maybe if he had that sword, they all talk about.

"Tssk," Link scoffed at the thought. A sword of legend that banishes the darkness. How can any power like that even persist through the ages? Nothing lasts forever. Time and forces beyond people eventually wane and destroy all it touched. What lives must eventually die. Even Link died. Yes, he came back, but it wasn't through natural means and must die in time. Hopefully no time soon.

Link placed a finger on his Slate and placed his hands on the surface. He didn't need to see it to know how to get to the food selection screen and materialize some food he stored within. This slate was so convenient and he's the only one with this form of technology to use at his leisure. Maybe Lazli had a point that only important people carried this. Maybe it was for a reason too. Too many of these around could be a nightmare for most but blessing for some.

Link smiled at the thought of Beetle having one of these. "What would I call him then?" a chuckle escaped the young man's lips as he rested on his rock.

He rose a plate up to his lap and on its surface happened to be a nice spicy mushroom and meat skewer. It's warm like it came right off the cooking pan. The power to preserve something in suspended animation or stasis or light, which ever it is, is great. In Link's mind he felt this was all three after all without light there is no time. At the castle he had wandered close and found certain hundred-year-old weapons and books still intact after so long. That was just outside the walls. The power to break down something substantial into light is almost the power of this thing holds. He's not sure how he knows this and just accepted it as is.

Link ate his meal and felt its effects almost instantly. Maybe its just because of his "Hero" status or something, but he could always digest food quickly and almost never feel full. He recovers quickly once his body takes in the necessary nutrients to restore its health. This process is done in moments.

Link reached down to his slate and a bottle of milk appeared in his hand. He bit the cork and spat it away before downing the creamy sweet liquid. "Delicious," Link breathed a sigh of relief as the effects of his meal spread amongst his body. His skin felt healthy after taking in a nice chug of his milk and drowned the meaty taste after the meal.

"Hmm, time to go."

Link threw the bottle away and threw a bomb next to it. Once he detonated it, the bottle was completely gone as if disintegrated. "Never litter," he repeated the words of the Old man when he tried litter once. Link suffered a smack of his staff across his back for his attempt. When he was about to throw an apple at his head in response, Link was smacked across the head by that same staff. Link later found out that leaving remains of your presence is the same as leaving a trail for something to follow and find you. A mark on his leg from a Traveler's Sword is a reminder of this lesson.

With that down, Link looked up the slope and pushed on.

* * *

There's a shrine in the distance but a camp between him and that shrine. He'd have good vantage point to see where he is and get his bearings. Then he can get to the source of the Ancient Arrows in his quiver. He's only one out of three left. Two of them killed two guardians in his way so far. "I need more," he muttered. He played with the last one by twirling it through his fingers. The glow within the arrow speaks to him. Its whispers are interesting. The screech and clangs the guardians make are like angry screams of every monster he's killed placed into one. Anger and pain are in those screams. This arrow is so pure in comparison. Link shook his head of this thought. Guardians can't speak and this arrow is humming. 'It's probably because of the Sheikah Slate,' he decided to believe. No normal person hears voices. That's just crazy same with roaming without a destination in mind.

Crazy.

Speaking of which, he hasn't checked his map for a while. In the young man's mind, he desired to find his way without looking at his map every two seconds. That backfired in every way possible. Somehow, he ended up going up a mountain without realizing it. He turned back and when around it instead. He tried to head north but his sense of direction wasn't the best, hints him currently lost with a couple towers in the distance.

"Where am I?" Link grumbled as he continued his trek upwards for a better vantage point. He's been side tracked a couple times by towers and shrines he's come across, but it didn't really deter him for long. Most of the shrines are just little tedious puzzles. It takes a couple minutes at most to figure them out. The twin peak ones will be cemented as the most annoying in his opinion until he finds one worse. "Please don't let that happen," he prayed to someone listening, then pushed on. That urge to look at his map growing gradually with every step.

Link soon found himself walking along the stone walkway on the cliff face. The ocean was to his right and heavy rain clouds to his left. One glance down and Link knew falling down was a bad idea. That water will kill him if he falls in. Luckily, there's plenty of space to walk and pockets of wind currents that assisted with traversing the platforms. He landed on a wooden bridge of sorts with a flying Guardian moving around it.

"Don't want to get shot by that." Link measured on how to combat these things still. Arrows to the eye disrupt their sight for only a moment before they attack again. A well-placed ancient arrow can destroy a guardian with a single, well placed shot. He's saving his last one for a bad day.

The Shrine wasn't difficult to find. The large stone plate over the opening was a massive sign that something was hidden there. The task for the Shrine as well wasn't difficult, if a bit mundane. It's not the first time he's come across a shrine with scales in it and felt it won't be the last. Once he got the diamond and Orb of Spirits, he moved on, killing a few monsters, and reached normal land once more.

Once around the cliff he pushed in a bit further with the rain growing heavier with every passing step. Link reached to his slate and the sticks in his hair. With a tug he changed his stealth mask for his hood. The sticks turned into light before receding into his slate. The sensation was strange like electricity hugging his skin. He gripped fabric then pulled his hood over his head. He pulled his canvass rain cloak tightly over his body then secured the button on at his neck and waist. The broken-down carriages he passes by periodically on the side of the pathways provided more than enough canvass to fashion this coat. This helped keep him dry. Once the rain started getting heavier in some odd places, he'd throw it on with ease.

Link wasn't sure what happened to the owners but could easily imagine it. Strangely enough, this rain didn't feel normal, or safe with the massive amount of flooding the land is facing from it. The main reason Link couldn't navigate the land well is because the further north he went the harsher the rain fell. It was the point seeing more than 10 feet in front of him became a chore. Whatever is causing this rain it's getting in his way, because it's not the heavens that's cursed the land with this downpour.

The rain really started to batter him down and Link groaned. "I hate the rain," I growled while looking up to a clear sky but still rain poured down. The light is blocked by the clouds.

'This isn't right! It's getting in the way.' Link roared internally. All of this flooding is what forced him to make his way to the mountains before getting completely lost. He could teleport to a tower or shrine to get a closer look at the cause but that takes the adventure out of the journey.

Link threw back his cape to get some of the water off. He pulled his boots out of the puddle before him and trudged on up the hill. "Cursed rain. Cursed puddles. Ahh!" The hero tripped forward. He lost his footing and slid but quickly got his balance. "And cursed mud!"

Link halted suddenly when he heard something amiss within the rustling of the grass and branches in the wind. It sounded almost like notes from an instrument but that's impossible. What man or woman would journey this fair from the main path? What man could climb this high up with Guardians so very near? His mind raced with ideas as well as mistrust. Anyone this far away from the path aren't normal

'I'm a prime example of this.' He thought with a dark cloud of depression hanging overhead. Some mountainous people he'd met previously attack him and was forced to take care of them yesterday. Link imagined turning into that if he embraced the mountain life.

Link's thoughts cleared once he sat a figure above him. He blinked once he saw the being above playing what sounded like an accordion. It was one with a familiar and soothing tone. A smile appeared on Links lips as a renewing burst of energy filled his body. He rushed up the hill towards the figure and waved down the person above once he recognized him. In the midst of the pouring down rain even now he plays his little instrument with glee. 'I'm sure with all those feather and water just drips right down,' Link chuckled a bit as he walked up to the Rito.

"Ho Kass!" Link hailed his friend with a gesture of good faith in the way of a left armed wave across his face and back down. This friend that soothed his mind with his songs every time he saw them.

"Oh! My goodness you came out nowhere!" Kass stopped his song and looked upon the young hero that stood in his trademark "Conversation" pose with his hands in his belt around his waist. "Oh, Wild my friend. It's good to see you again," the Rito bowed his head and Link followed suit with glee.

Link smiled at Kass's use of his name before meeting Impa, "Wild". It was good to see his first and only friend, outside his horse, again. Another chance to hear his comforting song is worth the stop to talk. He remembered well the reasons why he was called Wild by Kass and took to it well. He liked that nickname and could accept it before Link.

"For a moment I thought I was the only one out here. How did you get here?" Kass wondered verbally.

The reminder of his current state of misplacement, Link's expression dropped and so did his chin. It's something Kass noticed with ease.

"This wasn't intentional?" Kass stated more than asked as his friend with the Sheikah Slate turned downcast further before him.

"No… I got," Link sighed a bit before biting what pride he had left to continue. "I'm lost, and I don't know where I am." Link confessed. He wasn't too prideful not to admit his own faults or misgivings. He knew Kass as well and he would never judge him for making small mistakes like this.

"What happened my young friend?" Kass asked genuine concern.

Link focused on his eyes that didn't have a hint of deceit within them. Link nodded and told Kass about the last couple days. Once he finished Kass looked upon him with a thoughtful gaze.

"Ah, I see." Kass turned his head around and pointed with his peak. He tapped the spot next to him with his foot and waited for Wild to join him. The young hero got the picture quickly and shot up atop the small boulder and looked out to the area. Upon the high ground Wild appeared speechless what he saw. Kass faced towards the direction he was looking it was happened to be the wetlands.

Unknowing to the distress of his plight Link was speechless for two reasons. He recognized the sight before him as the wetlands north of Kakariko Village. Wet lands he was in about five days ago last he remembered. The second is because instead of going north like he believed he go so far side tracked that he ended south even as far as going around a mountain. Link pointed it out as his starting part and his Rito friend nodded in understanding.

"By the sound of it you somehow journeyed north of Kakariko Village to the Lanayru Wetlands. You got blocked by the rain and lost your direction which must've forced you back down south over Quatta's Shelf." Kass pointed down southwest in the general direction Quatta's Shelf. "You glided from there to the Piere Plateau then got sidetracked by a shrine I believe between the Phalian Highlands and the Lanayru Bluff from how you described the landscape." Kass faced to the south and then southeast. "You found your way to the Lanayru Mountain range but drew away for the cold was too much for you. Then you traveled further east along the edges to Lanayru Bay to an area west of the Zora Domain." Kass turned a bit more and gestured with his instrument towards the plains Link came from. "In that direction is the Brynna Plains and Samasa Plains, but you somehow diverted back down south to here. I believe by some means you got so discombobulated in your sense of direction that you ended up going in complete tangent of what you originally desired. Traveling in a complete circle back to here."

Every single word of that clarification crushed down Link's sense of self-worth and confidence in finding his way anywhere without a map. "Ugh, did my ancestors have these issues with directions as well?" Link nearly cried while gripping his head in frustration. "Goddess, are you kidding me!" Link hates to raise his voice but after these last few days traveling, he's nearly at his wit's end. How he did to get back to a place just a bit east of where he started?

From what he's heard he's not the first hero and that he has many ancestors of heroes before him. If he's like them in anyway then they must've gotten lost like this at some point. Just how did they not get lost to the point of dooming the world?

Kass quickly noticed this and leaned back in shock. "Oh, my friend please forgive me for my words. Here!" Kass slowly began to play the sound of the Legend of this land and even sang the words coupled with it.

 **ʆ A beast that wears**

 **A crown of bone,**

 **Prancing through the lush green.**

 **Mount the beast**

 **Upon its throne**

 **For only then the shrine is seen…** **ȴ**

Link listened to another one of the Ancient songs that Kass would play near another riddle for a shrine like the last two he's sure. The song was nice, and it made him almost forget the heavy rain. The tones of the accordion and the amazing voice of the Rito had Link swaying a bit to the flow of the music. It placed a smile on his lips once more as the music continued. Link hummed with the melody as it consumed him. 'Maybe I should learn to play an instrument,' Link contemplated. If anything, to help relieve the stress of life and dark feelings of hopelessness he feels sometimes. Link has noted a lot of certain things he's felt and tried to ignore. It's not easy but this gave him much needed relief.

"Do you feel better Wild?" Kass asked with his other song playing instead earning a nod from his friend. "Excellent!" Kass cheered. He'd hate to make his young friend feel more pressured than he's already facing to this day. Kass recognized the young wild boy's face from pictures from the past. With that Slate on his hip he knew Link, a boy named after the Champion of Hyrule who died a century ago, held a destiny even he might not understand. The resemblance between the two means one of two options: This is the champion or his next reincarnation. Either way this young man is connected to the world. As a student of his teacher he can only travel in hope that a hero arrives to fulfil his teacher's expectations.

"That song?" Link inquired.

"Yes," Kass nodded. "It's an ancient song for this region and has something to do with this pad here." Kass stared upon the colored pad before him.

Link looked down to the orange platform and jumped atop it to nothing to happen. 'It's never that easy,' he thought before facing Kass.

"I suppose "the lush green' in the song could refer to this place," Kass explained to which his friend Wild simply nodded agreeing with the Rito.

To Link it made sense with the lush vegetation this land held. Outside of that the rest didn't make sense to him. "What about the rest?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what manner of beast wears a "crown of bone'." Kass sighed with a careful eye on the hero. "This is quite the conundrum I'm in. There's definitely a secret hiding here, but sadly it's beyond me my friend," the Rito sighed.

"I can help you," Link said quickly. It's the least he can do Kass for taking time out of his day to care for his health and emotions like this. Some days Link can't make heads or tails of what to feel. Once he woke up it was like having no emotions outside of a sense of duty. Then the thoughts of doubt, fear, anger, and sadness slammed into him as he traveled. From feeling little to nothing to suddenly being crushed by such dark emotions, it was crippling in a way. Kass though sang and played music for him when he was down. Even now he did it. Link nodded with determination to assist Kass with finding a way to get this shrine up.

Kass noticed a fierce desire in the blue eyes of the hero and swelled with content. He had a feeling this would happen for a hero's sense of duty and loyalty has been passed down in every story of the past and ever legend. While the hero's beginnings, looks, thoughts, feelings, and desires may differ their Courage never waned same with the desire to do what's right. Kass could recognize that shine within his eyes of a hero. He also has an old portrait of the Champion of Hyrule and Wild has to be the grandson. Though the name of the Champion has been known by many, this young man didn't seem to inherit it. Despite this, a hero is still a hero. "Thank you Wild. May the light illuminate your path." Kass bowed for the farewell.

"And yours!" Link bowed and turned towards the forest for something to help him solve this riddle.

Link walked down to the forest into the shadows of the forest until he ended up at a watering hole with good game at it. The skilled archer reached for his bow and drew an arrow. Deer have some Prime meat on their bones and lots of it. It's soft as well and when mixed with rice and honey it's just amazing to eat.

The **Wild** hunter spirit within him erased any thoughts of the riddle for now for a little itch scratching. Wild pulled back on the string to hit one with another arrow in his teeth. This new prey of his could help him with that itch, and he wants at least two to skin and cook tonight. He can save that meat and pelts for a… Rainy day unlike this one.

Wild aimed down for the heart of one but stopped once he saw something interesting. "A Mountain buck," he narrowed his eyes at the large male deer. Upon his head as well was what he thought could be seen as a "Crown of bone?" According to the song you have to ride a beast with a crown of bone up there probably to the platform. The trick is riding one and getting it up there as well. Wild scanned the area around him. He noticed a pretty nice boulder that looked high enough for him to glide from. He once tamed the giant horse, but couldn't get close without the others noticing him, so Link climbed up to a massive tree and landed right on top of it.

Wild formulated the plan and made his way to the rock quietly so not to alert any of the doe. He placed his arrows back same with his bow but made sure to grab a few vines for what's to happen. "Okay." Wild took a breath before jumping with his glider out. The buck looked up just as Link got right above him in just the right position.

"Got ya!" Link landed right on top of the buck and roped the vines around its neck and crown of bone. The buck bucked and kicked, but Link had broken horses a plenty and some little Buck can't conquer him. The buck kicked and the fawns around decided to flee. Link wasn't concerned for his target was in his hands.

No matter what the buck did Link simply shifted his weight to counter. Stamina is key and Link has it in spades. He'd pull back on its neck, choking the beast of air and letting up only when it was an inch from desperation. That need for air can cause its struggle to nearly double but that regain weakens its wild will. Link begins to control how it lives and the rest follows. So, with sharp kicks into its sides, he progressively weakened the beast's will, inch by inch.

With one last strong pull on the vines and duel kick on the sweet spot on its thighs, the buck fell down into the mud before him. Link caught himself with his left leg at the buck fell to the ground, exhausted and broken. Its brown eyes met his blue ones and that's when he saw the fear. That was all he needed to see to adopt a smirk. He won this battle of attrition and earned another beasts respect. Maybe it could be called fear. Who knows?

"Does it really matter," Wild mused. His smile had yet to fade. "Now," Wild reached for his sword and held it firm. He pointed it down to finish this. He would've too if not for that noise in the distance.

ʆ A beast that wears

A crown of bone,

Prancing through the lush green.

Mount the beast

Upon its throne

For only then the shrine is seen…ȴ

Link sang a bit with a heavy breath.

The Shrine and Kass.

"Whoa ho," Link pulled on his makeshift reins. The buck struggled but soon stood on its hooves, picking Link up from the ground. He got comfortable atop its back and pulled on the reins forcing it to face towards the platform. While he couldn't see it that well, the sounds of Kass' music was good enough to lead him onwards. The buck frolicked towards the music after a strong kick to the sides until he got up to Kass who awaited his return. Link was still in disbelief of his little journey. He went around a mountain and got lost in plains and plateaus. Just like that four days were wasted taking a long way around in what should take a half day horseback ride.

"What's this you got here?" Kass questioned.

"We'll see," Link replied. He spurred the buck forward to the top of the platform and waited. The orange turned blue meaning it's activating. He had done it. Like before a shrine began to rise out of the ground in the distance just like before.

'Yes, he did it!' Kass internally cheered as he watched the shrine appear. Just like last time Wild figured out the answer to the riddle of his teacher's song and made the shrine appear. He knew he could do it.

"Well," Link smiled before climbing off of the buck with his sword in his hands. He positioned it right to make sure to make this painless. He's already made up his mind to get some prime meat before this day's end, but this will do.

"Wild, what are you doing!" Kass gasped as his blue-eyed friend positioned the tip that sword on his back behind the frontal right leg of the great beast he caught. The buck suddenly bucked taking them both by surprise, but the young man responded swiftly. He pulled back and grabbed hold of the beast's antlers. Kass watched as Link twisted its head sharply then slammed it down to the ground on it's side. He grabbed the vines that looped around its neck and finally the legs. With a sharp tug, he dragged the beast to the dirt off the platform then stabbed his sword down between the antlers to stamp it down. It was then that Kass realized that Wild planned to kill the same beast that assisted him with the shrine.

"I was going to make it quick," Wild grumbled as he checked over the restraints on beast's legs keep it from running. Its already tired from being broken but now it can't fight to get away. "I need meat," he said with a shrug.

"But…" Link rose a hand and Kass came to a halt in his response.

"Anyway," Link waved off whatever worry or sympathy he felt for his kill to something more important. "This rain… do you know where it comes from?" He noticed while he was "adventuring" that the rain seems to grow heavier the further north he traveled. Even at the last shrine the downpour made it exceedingly difficult to climb out of the hole it was in. Thankfully he fashioned some lizalfos scale additions for his gloves for grip. The scales seem to be resistant to water and cuts through and grips on it. It's worked well enough to keep him from slipping every two seconds.

"Ah, this?" Kass sighed while looking up to the clear but rainy sky. "This rain originates from the Zora Domain I believe. Its focused on the areas surround it domain actually."

"Really?" Link cupped his chin. So, the rain that's causing him to lose his way is in the place. He thought back to this map from the past and realized that to head north he'd have to travel through that large red mountain and that Zora Domain as Kass called it.

"Oh yes," Kass narrowed his eyes at the young hero lost in thought. "I believe that rain has magical properties that cause travelers to lose their way with ease as well."

"That's not good." That rain needs to be stop or he'll never north to the Ancient workshop for more arrows. This though leaves one little question for him he needed an answer for. "What's a Zora?"

Kass blinked in disbelief. Link didn't know what a Rito or a Gerudo was so it makes sense that he's could be ignorant of what a Zora is as well. He's had to teach his young friend much during their few meetings here or there. He had to teach him about the Rito and his curiosity of the customs of his people made it quite an experience. To teach a young hylian about his people was different and Link was always full of questions and a desire to learn. He learns fast even took to there custom to bow and the waving of the wings to show he comes in peace. It warmed his heart to see this.

Kass played a small song to begin. Link grinned and gripped his belt under his cloak to listen. "You see Wild, the Zoras are a race of aquatic folk who possess fish and amphibian like traits. This is including fins, webbed feet, and gills; all of which allow them to swim and thrive under the water." Kass told and took note of the fascination growing within his Wild's eyes. "Zoras, which is the plural, can come in many shapes and sizes but all share humanoid shapes but with long tail fins on their heads and finned appendages on their arms and legs. Some have heads that come in the shape of different aquatic life as well like a ray or whale. According to the legends they're protectors of water."

"So, fish people?" Link simplified.

"To make it unpretentious, I suppose."

"I see. And this rain is because of them?" Link tapped his chin. If these Zoras are protectors of the water, then are they flooding the plains. It's raining so heavy the droplets can hurt. Maybe he should take care of them if they're the cause of this.

"I believe there're rumors of the Zoras searching for a hylian to hire for help with this," Kass looked about to the rain.

"Hire? Like for rupees!" Link could jump at that. Fix the rain and get paid as well. That could work!

"Ah yes. Come Wild! I'll show you the path." Kass laced his accordion to his hip and flew up to the top of the shrine.

"Right!" Link was about to rush after him, but that buck appeared in the corner of his eye. "Hmm," he grumbled at the beast. "Might as well let you go," he reasoned with himself as he pulled his sword out from the antlers of the buck.

That **Wild** feeling from before took him as he slid the edge of his sword across its neck before following after his Rito friend. The buck kicked and cried from the pain as blood poured out it's neck. Wild knew it'd stop struggling soon and be free to go.

Link shot his sword down to get most of the blood off before sheathing it on his back once more. He walked up the hill and stopped at the pedestal of the shrine to activate if before anything.

"Wild," Kass called down to the young man. "The many islands within the wetlands might get in your way so its best you travel west of Quatta's Shelf to Rikoka Hills. Be wary of any great beasts you may come across as well until you reach the travel's path. Then head north to the Wetland Stables and follow that north. Stay on the path and don't get side tracked Wild," Kass jested.

"Don't tell anyone," Link begged. He anyone finds out he got lost, whether or not he's the hero of legend, he doesn't want that in the history books if he survives to see Calamity's fall.

"I teach songs of the land and heroic deeds my friend," Kass responded with a chuckle. Though he will keep this on his mind just in case of a… Rainy day. "Continue North and I'm positive you'll meet a Zora that can direct you the rest of the way."

"Okay. Are these Fish people decent?" Link didn't wish to combat anymore humanoids if he could help it.

"Ah, most from the Zora Kingdom are but there're factions that have long broken away. One such group you may meet are known as River Zoras."

'River Zoras?' Link mused.

"They appear more reptilian than amphibious and almost attack on sight. Some say that Lizalfos are close cousins to that of the Zora people as well," Kass admitted from the legends. He watched as his friend's fist clenched and his eyes turned sharp with an unnatural blue hue to it. Kass knew well enough that Wild regarded Lizalfos and Bokoblins with abhorrence. Those moments in the Faron Woods weren't the brightest with either one of them.

"I see. If they attack, I'll kill them," Link declared evenly. If those River Zora are related to that of the Lizalfos then they must be proficient in the use spears, bows, and boomerangs. His own boomerang came from a Lizalfos he killed not too long ago. The spear arts are fascinating and battling Lizalfos have assisted with sharpening his skills against a superior fast foe with impressive maneuverability.

"I know Wild. I know," Kass sighed. His friend at times can act more like a savage animal then a normal person. Being alone in the forest and wilds he heard could cause this. "Well, I'm continuing my journey to the next land my Teacher taught me of. Maybe I'll see of then Wild."

"Maybe." Link looked up and bowed with his chin up along with his eyes. Kass did the same as is custom. "Thank you again for your help, Kass."

"Of course, Wild." Kass saluted with his wing. "Farewell!" With that Kass launched upward into the sky and flew west leaving Link alone.

Link watched until the rain hid him away from view. "I wish I could fly," Link confessed. He could imagine the easy of shooting monsters from above if he could fly. Kass gave him much to think about and maybe a good place to journey to before getting to that ancient lab. A small detour before getting a weapon to hunt those Guardians in his way. Link turned to the buck and found it in a pool of its blood but still very much alive. Its breathing was labored and eyes still, but it was alive, if barely.

Wild pulled out his sword and held it pointing downward towards it. "I wanted to make fast." With that much blood lost though this last stab won't be painful. "Meat." Wild slammed the sword down into its heart and in moments the buck's life faded away. He cleaned the blood off on its fur before sheathing his sword and hoisted the buck up and walked up to the shrine. He threw it down on the ground and pulled out his lizal boomerang to get to skinning and get some meat out of his kill. After that he can get to the shrine. After than to stop this blasted rain. He was forced to get under the shrine to work because of this rain.

"Annoying," Wild growled as he got to work.

He's never truly accepted the name "Link" as his "old" compatriots called him. Link is the name of a hero but he's not hero. He's much too… **Wild** to be called one. He didn't realize this until he talked to Impa. He didn't understand why the name Wild felt so right to him to him, but it's beginning to make sense. It's still not substantial, but maybe he'll find out who or what he is in time. Maybe liberating the Zoras can help fill his pocket on top of this.

Nothing in life is gained without something lost.

Life, love, liberation, and loot are lost in the pursuit for ambition.

Is he a fighter or a hunter?

A warrior or a killer?

A savior or destroyer?

A hero or a soldier of fortune?

"Hmm, does it even matter?" The blue-eyed killer huffed at his inner turmoil. Thinking too hard on this doesn't help. It helps no one. He's got meat to cook once the rain stops.

* * *

A/N: Making a character with recessive memories, thoughts, and feelings that contradict with their future self isn't easy. You have two sides of a malformed coin trying its best to right itself. This was very interesting to make to hope it's enjoyable.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

It can be truly tragic – losing a loved one and friend. Link doesn't know this pain fortunately. From what he's witnessing that type of pain and anguish swimming within a person's soul is sharper than any blade to the heart. It's the sort of pain that hits your soul and staggers your poise. It's the sort of pain that Link would hate to suffer. Adversely, it's the sort of pain that's required at the moment to get what he wants. Pain comes and goes, but it's most useful when its inflicted upon his obstacles.

"AAAHHHAH!"

The pain in the screams below are more than enough of an indicator to know this is working in this favor. After falling off the grip and going off in a tangent this has taken him into an interesting direction.

Firstly, it began at that shrine and his attempt to make it to the stable Kass told him about.

One of the positive points of a stables is the fact that the "Technology" within these stables, namely within the horse head idol above, assist with keeping track of any and all horses registered in the database. His horse is one of these horses registered to be recalled to the stables wherever he left her. Four days ago, he was forced to continue onward on foot leaving his steed on a beach alone. Link actually heard rumors of a type of technology he could used with his steed to bring out the true power of his steed. It caught his attention that's for sure. Same with the technology that could allow him to place a portable teleportation device at a place of his choosing. Whoever this Misko is they're very brave and probably foolish. Leaving journals of where they've been and hidden priceless artifacts from the castle is interesting.

"NO! PLEASE!"

 **Roaarrr!**

The exert pertaining to this armor of a Dark King left him very curious being why he got side tracked a bit finding himself in the Rilola Spring due south of the Kakariko Village once more. He found a shrine behind the waterfall once before and found his way back with ease. While Link had trouble navigating through low lands and rain once high up with the land before him, he felt comfortable, almost powerful even. He has the high ground and a good vantage point over the enemy below. He took note of what appeared to be a bridge between the small waterfalls over the Floria River. That had to be where the chest was then. Due south of the Corta lake.

"NO! Brother!"

Link reached down to his Sheika Slate and detonated two of the bombs he dropped down the many waterfalls' hours ago. It's the advantage of the Sheikah Slate and it's glyphs. If it needs a trigger the glyph can last until either you detonate or get out of range for the detonation. Wild ensured to measure out the distance need and stood just centimeters from the limit.

 **CRASH!**

Kass told him not to get side tracked, but for the life of him he couldn't resist a good treasure hunt. It reminded him of his camp raiding to get into chests. When they held rupees it made the loss of arrows almost worth it. When he saw a large chest just sitting on a platform surrounded by monsters the monsters just became a wall to blow through for that treasure. This outfit of darkness sounds very useful, and he found it desirable to take a moment to find it. Sadly enough, he could see that he wasn't the only one after this treasure. If he's heard the rumors, then it's safe to say he's not the only one. Large groups of people aren't foolish enough to travel this far off the beaten path. Link thrives in it though. The beaten path is boring but safe. The real treasure and challenges are in the wilds. Right where Wild belongs.

"UGhhhh!"

With his view point above, Link visually followed and tailed two teams of humanoids consisting of hylians as they searched, fought, and survived in the forest and mountains around them. Link looped his thumbs around his belt as he watched them make camp upon the bridge. They've been searching for two days now to nothing. Unknowingly, they're helping him narrow down where to search. So far, they've discovered not one, not two, or even three pieces of this armor in the chests but four out of five.

Link abide his time as they went to stables to restock and rest.

Link waited and watched, planning out his next move to secure the treasure.

Wild waited and watched until it was time to kill again.

Wild was ready to begin and end this day swimming in red.

"SCREECH."

 **SPLASH**

And there's the last piece of the puzzle.

"Ughhh!"

"Watch out! From the water!"

With a few traps here or there, their teams ended up split and pushed inwards to the center. Link could some feel pity for the men below. They don't know the wilds as well as they should. The kind of attention that camp fires, cooking food, and lots of noise could attract. The kind of scent they leave in their wake and what could follow it.

"Gahha!"

The cry of a bokoblin pierced young Wild's ears. To his right revealed a decently sized clan of monsters. Monster from different sections of the forest that all came together to attack. With them are a couple moblins that rained down from the top and pushed them back little by little. From the bottom happened to be the bokoblin pushing them back up from the bottom. They all converged on the group of people below.

A large group of people shouldn't explore places they don't understand unless they want to be swallowed whole. Honestly, Link thought of sneaking into the camp they made and stealing the armor for himself, but that's 27 fully armed mercenaries and five scholars against him. Link prides himself on his skills and all but not arrogant enough to claim that he can dominate a company of humans. Monsters are one thing, but humans can be unpredictable once desperate to live.

"AHH gahhhh!"

"If they can live long, I suppose." Link hummed with his fingers clenching his belt.

In this region, the monsters on land and beastly humanoids below in the water are dangerous beyond belief. With the massive number of starving monsters in the forest they desired some good food claim. In preparation for this team Link made sure to play hero a bit by saving people from the monster camps. He diverted many of the travelers away or guided them through the forest. He made sure to keep the monsters alive as well, but he left small portions of meat for them to savagely fight over. If hunger can bring the worst out of humans with a sense of self, then what about monsters that function on only the primal mind?

"Stay away from the water!"

It stood as a good opportunity. They find the treasure, get ambushed, killed, kidnapped, and eaten then he moves in to take what's his. It's simple really.

With a couple fires, blowing up a couple of the monster camps in the area, and mass starvation after painstaking amounts of work thought out these last four days, Link has successfully created a large band of monsters to combat these men for him

"They drag you down!"

What Kass told him about those things called River Zora reined true. In the wet lands Link did come across a female Zora that was nice enough to not attack. These things with massive mauls of razor-sharp teeth, their mouths are vertical with their eyes on the sides, fines on the arms and legs, and finally wooden and bone weaponry are massive threats to anyone that draws too close to the water. The men below are being pushed to the watch with spears and starving fish people awaiting them. They're trapped and one after the next they're being overtaken.

These men seem to be broken into two very curious groups. Link noticed one side using a strange set of skills like blinking away from sight in different places. They have reddish outfits and masks branded almost reminiscent to that of the Sheikah symbols. They carry bows and other weaponry for close range. They're swift on their feet and different from anything Link's ever discovered. The larger ones are wielding massive swords that appear to be cutting down multiple foes at once. The other side are like soldiers almost with sword and shield or large claymores. They're holding their own well enough but being attacked from three flanks being the back, front, and finally from the water is wearing them down. Monsters are falling by the dozens, but they just keep coming. With fire and fangs, the monsters pushed the people back despite their strange skills and arts.

One man was stabbed in the back with a spear. Like a shark, the River Zora soared out the water behind the man. Its massive mouth opened and closed around the man's head before dragging them both into the water. Their screams are loud and some of them desperate; sadly no one is close enough to hear them. The last of the bokoblins came down to join the feast. Some of the monsters started eating moments from forcing one of the mercenaries down. One Bokoblin was even stabbed and dragged into the water on top of this in the distance. These River Zora didn't care what it seems. Meat is meat. Link can understand that. He's eaten deer, wolves, different manner of fish, and even beast parts being the potions he's made. He's eaten much most others wouldn't just to fill his stomach. This was perfect though. The Humans are being either eaten, killed, or dragged into the water. The River Zora are swimming up waterfalls in numbers as well.

"How are they doing that?" Link muttered.

The Zora are attacking and dragging anything that gets to close into the water no matter the race. The mobins are using bows on them even now and the Zora are doing the same. In their blood rush the monsters didn't noticed they got too close to River Zora territory. It's a bloody nightmare below and Link is the main cause of it. He did just blow up the Zora nests below to motivate them somewhat. The Bokoblin and Moblin are blood drunk and love fish no matter the shape and size. In the end, its war below with Link as the architect of the festivities below.

 **"SCREECH!"**

Link pulled out his bow out and drew an arrow as one River Zora blasted from the edge of the Waterfall next to him. "Ding." And two shots later the Zora feel down limp down to the ground. Link leapt up with his massive claymore in hand and cut down the Zora at the head right into the mouth. He's not willing to take any chances with these things so went for the head every time. This one must've saw him standing at the edge. He's not that hard to spot. He covered his scent so the monsters wouldn't noticed him, but these Zora have good eyes that can zoom in on him. It showed when Link shot it in the mouth with an arrow. It's eyes dilated up until the impact. He's positive its the opposite for long distance targets. River Zora are dangerous, and that's from appearance alone. This was the first he has killed too. Aiming for the head seemed to work well enough…

"Yah!" Link shot back in a flip away from the Zora he was sure he killed. It moved its hand to stab him with a dagger made of bone. Link held his sword firmly in his hands and shot towards it without hesitation. The Zora shot back towards and water, where it would be at it's strongest. Link sheath his sword and pulled up a bomb to let sailing after it. With a press on the slate the bomb blew up. Link waited for it to emerge with his bow ready. He breathed a sigh of relief once the body, mangled and broken, rose to the surface of the water. It fell down the waterfall leaving him alone once more.

"Hmph," he grunted. Link turned to his edge to continue his watch. It was about over for the hylians. Some are alive but pinned down. The Zoran tribe and Bokoblin/Moblin War party have turned against each other, but it's in the favor of the Zora. Water on both sides of the island and their ability to use the water as cover is making this difficult.

 **BOOM!**

Until the moblins started throwing explosive barrels at them they brought on their backs. Link pondered on how and where they get them. Almost every other camp he sacks has an explosive barrel in it or two. This was boom fishing at its finest though. The moblins are throwing the barrels past the zora and a couple of the bokoblins are using fire lite arrow to blow them up. Fire is a weapon they use much with their wooden weaponry, so it only makes sense they combine arrows with it. These monsters may be beasts, but they do hold some level of intelligence. With the introduction of the boom barrels, the River Zora were being pushed back. The fish people didn't let up though and even some took to land to attack with savage ferocity.

Link noticed a few of the River Zora climbing the rock faces with bows and fired on the group of monsters. Link reached down to his slate and switched to his bomb arrows. He pulled one out to put in his mouth and another into his bow. He pulled and sent an arrow into the rock face causing a decently sized explosion. Three fell back into the water with massive rocks falling upon them. Link reloaded and fired the last towards a small group in the water. They happened to be pelting the moblins with spears taking many of them down. This arrow blasted seven away with ease. The monster roared in excitement at the better odds and pushed towards the water with spears and nets. They came for prisoners and will take the fish people if need be.

The River Zoras still pushed on but some were roped into nets and pulled out. Some bit, stabbed, scratched, and maimed viciously to save their fellows. The moblins took the front with nets and bokoblins with spears pillaged from the ruined camp. Link reached to his slate and this time pulled a fire arrow out of his quiver. He pulled back and aimed down at a couple moblins a little too close together. More precisely, he was aiming for the barrel on its back. In the release, the arrow sailed down upon the group.

 **BOOM!**

Mobins, bokoblins, and Zora all were set aflame in the blasting radius. The Zora remaining took this moment of unrest to rush the beach and attack the bokoblins with their backs turned. Monsters have short attention spans so when something new happens they turn towards it. Link has taken advantage of this feature considerably to gain an edge. With the bombs, falling rocks, and chaos below many of the monsters started to converge on land.

Wild grinned.

"Now its time." Wild leaned downward and shot out. He reached for his slate and his glider appeared in his hands. He glided down upon the small group of monsters below for a little rain. Link noticed that his focus can grew so fine that time can seemingly slow before him. When he dodges near perfectly or pulls his bow in the air or amid a slid, His body moves normally but everything else slows significantly. The counters he's done on monster almost made him pity it before it died. Sometimes he'd cut it into pieces before it could fall down to the ground. That's when it would turn into parts before him.

With a series of Shock Arrows he got his hands on, Link rained four arrows down upon the four largest groups of Monsters and Zora below him. He quickly switched to his fire arrows and hit to barrels before him forcing them to blow slowly. With a bit more of him s focus he aimed down and shot a bomb arrow near the water, blow g the Zora on shore, both in and out of the water, back into the sand. Link ended his focus and time resumed around him with just a sliver of his stamina remaining. To hold his focus it costs much and took some practice at the range to get good. Those countless hours of practice paid off in the end.

With a small group of bokoblin below, Link formulated one of his favorite maneuvers to surprise them further. He touched this slate and a massive Knight's Claymore appeared in his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the area of impact. He shot the blade down to cause him to flip downward into a crushing Plunging Attack they won't live to regret.

"Hah!" A cry left his lips as his sword slammed into the dirt. Link, as he previously found out, can wield a large array of weaponry because of his slate. The weapons can be massive when he picks them up initially, but once scanned into the Sheikah Slate, it shrinks down to seemingly accommodate for his size.

Link landed and the claymore's massive weight slammed harshly into the ground picking up and causing all of the bokoblin to trip and stumble. "Raahhh…" Well, all except the two the ended up cut in half before him. While the size of the weapon shifts the weight behind it never changes with it comes to attack power. Link can swing massive weapons with about the same difficulty as any other oversized weapon like it. The weight feels the same to him. He believes it's because of his status as a "hero" that he can perform these fears. It may bare some weight, but in the end did it really matter? What doesn't kill him can only serve to kill his foes.

Link took a much-needed breath and charged his next attack to maximize his kill per swing, or in this case, whirl. "Yahhh!" Link charged and spun around, cutting anything in his way through the fire, over the parts, past the Zora bodies, and past the spears that fell towards him. Link stuck to the surf in this regard. His aim was the Zora more than the monsters. Unlike monsters, once he kills a Zora they don't potentially turn into parts like most people. This realization didn't halt his hand or stop him from taking to deadly force. They may be "people" but act more like wild monsters that need to be hunted and exterminated.

 **Crack!**

"Tssk." Link grunted once he heard the crack form on his blade. "Hah!" Link ended his Spin Attack with a massive slam of the sword down. The next Zora below him he cut down didn't even have a chance to scream before he slammed the sword down into the sand. Link pulled the sword to. His shoulder and sent the sword sailing. He could hear the monsters behind him so threw it without much care wear it landed.

 **CRASH!**

What followed that sound was the sound out the use of his Sheikah Slate. His weapon broke on something and the scream that followed then thump meant it died. Link wasted no time in getting some distance with a flip and turning to face the remaining threats. A couple Zora, a couple bokoblin, and four moblins remain at the end of his own ambush. It felt good to be the assaulter instead of the assaulted for once in his life. Reaching for his bow with a shock arrow trained on the group, Link stood ready and willing to shoot the first monster that even twitches in a way he doesn't like.

His wild side connected well with the monsters. He could practically hear their thoughts. Time seemed to stop as the beast before him evaluated this "new" threat they've never. The monsters were in shock from this lone, small, weak piece of meat somehow flew from above upon them. It used weapons as common as the next but magic causing hurt and booms. What are the bokoblin to say before this thing. This thing with a mask over its face hood over its head. This thing projecting the savage, gleeful desire to kill them. A thing that just defeats dozens in moments with a weapon it shouldn't be able to use.

Confusion?

The monsters were confused. The came for meat and got it. Then the river monsters came to kill them so they pushed back. The monsters started to get them to cook them later. Then blasts hurt them from above dwindling their numbers further. It came, it shot, it hurt, it cut, it burned, and it killed everything. It wants them dead. It wants them to attack so it can kill them. This thing, eyes of blue swimming with red - it's a … **Demon!**

Link blinked in shock at the bokoblin cried and turned away from him. They started to grab weapons, nets closest to them, and the moblins seemed to follow suit. "They're running?" Link questioned for only a second. Link shook his head then turned his attention to the Zora as they screeched to press the attack. Link understood why. The tribe of monsters remaining are taking what zora they caught and seem to want them back. That didn't cross his mind until after he released his shook arrow. "Ding." The arrow exploded in light and mixed with the water spreading to encase all the Zora within. They fell I to the water and the ones out of range rushed at him. Link pulled out a square bomb and dropped it following three black flips to get some distance. Once the Zora reached the bomb Link activated the bomb. The Zora blasted back, some in pieces, back into the water. Link pulled out the round bomb and threw it in the water then slide his finger across his slate. He aimed for a spot behind the ones retreating to the waterfall but stopped them cold.

The monstrous River Zora faced him only to witness him pull out another shock arrow and his bow. Link pulled back and aimed at the first Zora. Suddenly, seven in total burst out the water at the same time. Most were injured if not by the tribe of monsters then him. Link narrowed his eyes at them as they trained their swords, spears, daggers on him. Link long taken out the ones with bows, they were the first ones he aimed for, so he didn't have to worry much about ranged surprises.

Link frowned, "They scattered."

The river monsters jumped in a way that he can only hit one at most. That'll be a waste of an arrow. Link placed his bow and arrow back a f rolled to the side out of way of a spear and one Zora from above. He reached for on discarded spear out of many the littered the beach. It was savage like a moblin spear. It's made of fish bones and some other material. The shaft is white and probably decorated with trophy parts from hunts its owner went on. It wasn't easy to get a grip on its slick surface, but Link made do.

He heard a screech and jumped left, feeling his focus take to him. His muscles tensed, his eyes focused on his single foe, his spear was trained, and his form was solid. Once his feet touched the sand Link shot forward and shit the spear into the River Zora's eyes first, then shoulders, then body, and lastly it's leg before his focus ended. Before he could finish it, he jumped out the way of another Zora too early to trigger his focus again but out of harms way. He pulled up his spear and threw it straight into the Zora he was trained on before past the one that tried to come to its fellows' rescue. It fell down to the ground, too injured to continue.

Link picked up a slimy Zora sword from the ground same with a spiked boku shield next. Why waste your good gear on a weapon abundant battle field. Every weapon can turn into a throwing tool at the least of its not that good. By this point, the remaining zora moved to onto the beach and didn't hesitate to take him.

The Wild within him smirked. More prey. Another number to add to the record.

Link stepped towards them with his sword up. He felt his arm muscles tense as he charged the next sword attack. Two zora came at him from left and his frontal flanks. With a twirl, he spun around under a slash but eviscerated the first in front of them and slash the legs from under the one to his left.

'Sharp,' Link thought back to the ease in which his blade slipped through skin and cartilage or bone or whatever these River Monsters are made of. These things may be a Savage Race, but their weapons are quality. Link finished his spin with a thrust piercing into the one in front. He bashed his shield against it and pulled his sword out before jumping up. He stabbed down on the legless one in the body and stomped its head in.

He took a breath to get back some of his stamina, barely. He rose his shield and blocked a spear thrust.

"Ahh!" Or so he thought. The spear pierced straight through the wooden shield into his forearm. He grit his teeth to take the pain. He pulled back, taking the Zora with him, then sliced it across its chest. The Zora shot back enough to escape any fatal injury.

Link glared at his wood shield with disgust. He nearly abhors the use of shields. Wooden ones are light and cushion the blow from bashing weapons but can be pierced through by swords or spears. They are easier to break as well as can be set aflame on top of this. Link has done with more than once to render a monster vulnerable.

Link preferred dodging and using two handed weaponry than the standard sword and shield. Two handers are simple, and he's light enough to dodge most attacks. Stonewalling, he believes it's called, didn't feel good and gave another River Zora the opportunity to flank him. Link shot around and block a sword with his shield. He forced the sword away and twirled to block once more. His shield cracked at the last.

"Hmph." Link grunted at this. He shot to the right and flipped back to get some distance, dropping the shield by a metal one. He picked up a soldier's shield and stood ready with a frown. The stab wound he took stung from the dirty metal and blood dripped down before him. He just as a few to go and they're relentless. Link had only a second to breathe before they were on him again.

Link blocked with his shield against a dagger and bat it away. He hit forward and slashed three consecutive times before kicking that Zora back to block the next. The one he attacked screeched and shot up with the dagger trained on him. One with a spear rooted around to take his back. Link stomped his right foot and parried the River Zora in front of him in the way of the spear. It cried as the spear pierced through it. That spear got his side forcing him into a stumble. Link twirled into a reversal around the one with the dagger. He bashed his shield against its back forcing it into the spear next. Link jumped with his sword up to finish these two.

 **Bash!**

Link felt something ram into his side and send him barreling down into the dirt with something on top him. Something sharp clamped around his shoulder forcing him to his back. A river Zora, female by the looks of it, had its sword up to cleave him in two. It straddled his hips keeping him down. It brought its sword down to finish him.

Link rose his shield and blocked three crushing slams from the mad fish person. It's eyes were bloodshot from rage and its multi-colored pupils shifted from brown to green then black. It wanted him dead. Link took in that intent to kill to fuel his next attack. His metal shield halted its attack with ease, but metal shields rattle his bones when he blocks. Metal shields can take both bashing and piercing attacks. Sadly, they're much heavier and conduct electricity as well. Link remembered a moblin struck by lightning because of its metal shield.

It did give him the opportunity to take up a knife and stab it into the side of the Zora though. Link pushed back and stabbed again in repetition. He bashed it back and stabbed it for a grip so to climb up. He continued until he was on top of it instead and the knife somehow ended up broken into its head. Link panted from that close call. He grabbed its sword and faced the remaining foes.

The few before him have recovered from their stab wounds same with another to his left at the ready. Link's eyes flowed from one River Zora to the next waiting for the next phase of this. With a smile her pulled his sword back and threw it at the one with the spear. A bomb replaced it and flew after it.

 **Boom!**

Link turned to the water and one chased after him with a sword in hand. He pulled out his slate to his ice rune and placed it indicator at the water. The Zora was right behind him with its sword up to stab him. Link activated his rune and shot upward to the puller of ice that formed on top the water. These runes of his are very exploitable. Once he heard a low noise from the Zora's sword, he flipped back with is bow out. His focus came into play with a normal arrow trained on the Zora.

"Ding."

Link landed in the sand with another arrow in hand and loaded. He wouldn't need it though. The Zora was stamped to the block of ice by the neck and frozen in place. Link dropped a square bomb below him and walked away for the remaining ones.

Boom!

"Screech!" The one with the spear was above him just feet away. On impulse he rose his slate. A yellow light and binding chains snared the River Zora before him. That spear was an inch from piecing his eye. Link nearly felt his knees give at this close a call and panted, but stasis was fading fast. Link knew he didn't have time to rest.

With a tap of his slate screen, a soldier's spear materialized in his hands and placed the tip at its chest and back into the sand. He braced for when the stasis broke. Once free the Zora fell, I'm paling upon his spear. His soldier's spear snapped in two from previous use before but did its job. The River Zora continued to fall, but its spear flowed past Link's face harmlessly into the surf. The Zora fell to the sand.

Stasis: the power halt and stake the force of whatever you freeze. The force of falling was halted by the stasis not stopped so its trajectory continued once it broke out. It's useful for falling foes that's for sure.

The Zora staggered into the dirt still alive it seems. These things aren't easy to put down it seems. This was Link's first altercation against these River Zora and its like fighting the lizalfos just with vertical mouths and teeth. Link huffed and looked around for another weapon to use. His eyes landed on a strange sword in the sand. It belonged to a hylian that's for sure and very long. It has a single edge and unlike most other swords he has wielded. Link picked it up and cut across the neck of the Zora taking its head clean off.

"Smooth." The wild hunter awed. Like a hot knife through goat butter. Link placed the sword away into his slate and took up the spear of the River Zora as replacement.

"Now," Wild faced the last two. One was in the ground with blast wounds. The other was above the other. Wild didn't ponder on why. These two are last before all monsters are dead. He held the spear up to throw. The Zora on the ground made a noise and pushed the other out of the way. If it wishes to die that badly, and be put out of its misery, then this hunter can oblige. The spear sailed and pierced through the Zora in the ground through the chest. It gasped then went still.

"Skree! Skreee!" The last Zora limping cried. It was the one with the dagger before as well. To his shock, the monster faced him with this confusing look in her eyes. Its female as well. It looked to be sad for some reason. Monsters can't be sad through so maybe it's a façade to confuse him.

The Zora ran at him suddenly with the dagger up. "A bum rush." Link has dealt with this level of desperation before and it's always ended the same. With a blade through body or an arrow through the head. In preparation for the attack, Link rose his shield. The Zora suddenly leapt over him into the water.

"Trying to escape?" Wild was puzzled. It's showing its back to him? What monster does that?

Wild sighed and placed his melee weaponry away. His hands flowed back and smoothly pulled his bow out. He tested it with a tap and gave the string an experimental flick. "One shot, one kill." Wild muttered before switching arrows on call. He reached for one single arrow and applied the maximum amount of tension to the bow with his arrow lite. He waited as his finally target swam to the end of the waterfall. The River Zora jumped out of the water suddenly to dive down into the water below. Wild narrowed his eyes and fired his arrow.

 **Snap!**

 **BOOM!**

"Ding."

His bomb arrow hit its mark center of the back of it's head once it cleared the water. As the smoke cleared only smoking pieces remained. Just like the Zora wanted, it fell down the waterfall to the water below. It made its way back to where it came, he's sure of it.

If Link learned anything in the Wilds, it's to finish his food. If he makes a meal, he cleans the plate. Once he gets into a conflict, he finishes it. If there's any trash, he takes it out before it spreads. If you leave the monster alive it will tell its friends and bring them to finish you. River Zora apparently have sentience if they can look sad. If they feel that means they can hold a grudge. If any of them escape more could come back in time. If seven injured River Zora alone can almost kill him then Link didn't want more coming. Especially if they're in perfect health.

Link took a breath when he looked at his hands. He examined his broken knight's bow. It snapped right down the center with only the string intact. "Damn," Link cursed then dropped the bow. It's one thing to lose a blade or a mace but his bow has always been there for him. It pains him to lose one that's taken so many lives and protected him from beasts of all shapes and sizes. This wasn't the first he's broken, but the pain of losing it is still there. Though he can just look for another of better quality. One of the River Zora bone ones looked pretty good. He found one in moments and placed it on his back. He got a couple more to store for later before returning to the last one. It was dead with the spear still in its chest. It's a nice spear and something for the collection. Maybe he could sales these River Zora weapons as well. Apparently, not many people get the opportunity to take one.

As he looked for a couple weapons to sell for later Link thought about the durability of weapons he's touched. For some reason when a monster uses a weapon they don't break like they do for him. He wrapped his head around this but shook it moments later. He can send a mobin flying with a full powered swing. That amount of strength is rarely displayed by hylians or humans. Even the men that died here needed at least three for one moblin yet he can take them, out power them, and systematically destroy them alone. Maybe he's just too skilled, too strong, and too good for any common weapon. Link chuckled a bit at this thought. He's not that arrogant. The wounds he's suffered are proof of why.

The sting of his wounds made him grunt a bit. A couple cuts here or there. The stab wound on his off arm weren't bad. The soreness of his arm and legs are worse than anything. Swinging his sword, firing multiple arrows, suffering the blunt of his bomb blasts, and battered by his foes assault; all this collectively left him slacking a tad. Link reached for his slate and a potion spawned in his hands. I pulled it up to his arm and poured the contents over his bleeding arm.

"This'll stop the infection," Link muffled. He'd bandage himself up right now but best get the grunt work out of the way first then nurse his wounds. Still, looking at all the monster parts and beasts to skin more than made up for it. He's never skinned a River Zora before as well. Maybe he can find a weak point like a heart or spine for a one shot stop.

Link picked up a good amount of monster parts from many of the monsters remaining. He pulled out the guts of the Zora same with the fins and eyeballs. He was curious about what kind of potions or food he can make with Zora meat. A smoking one smelled edible enough for him to give it a try after all they are "Fish" people. The monsters as well didn't seem to mind eating them as well. They'll eat anything except for horses for some reason. Link has eaten a horse to two, it took two arrows and bombs to do it, and it tasted pretty good. He felt like he sinned heavily after though.

Wild gathered the bodies of intact River Zora near a fire and cooking pot. He placed some wood from his Slate down next to it same with some flint to start another. After playing the wood in a circle around the cooking pot he lit a boku bat to do the same for the stacks. He's placed one first within a small tent next and punched holes into the side. Making a mini smokehouse wasn't difficult. Use some bombs to dig for you, place some wood into the holes, light it up, hang the meat, and then seal the sides to allow the heat to travel upward. While Link felt mixed about doing this his other Wild side was hungry and didn't care. He's eaten enough dubious food enough not to care. Most of it came from monster parts mixed with meat or vegetables.

After putting one Zora through a spear over the fire and adding meat and other stuff to the pot he got to the real reason he came here.

"Treasure."

He never forgot about the dark armor he came here for originally. Those moblins didn't run off with a chest so it's here amiss the tents and debris. He could use something new to wear and these clothes might be the change of pace he needs.

Link jumped from one tent to the next to look for anything. "Bananas everywhere?" What did they need all this fruit for? And why only mighty bananas of all things? Link shook his head and collected the food he found same with different parts of clothing and gear to take back to Kakariko Village for Claree. Maybe she can design a nice outfit from most of these materials for him. The masks and straps he's found are sturdy, and he was quick to replace the sappy ones he had on with them.

"Help us!"

Lin was looking through clothes when he heard that. He instantly whirled around with an arrow notched to kill what made that noise.

"Ahh! No please!"

Link hesitated. Monsters don't talk like that so it's something else. He noticed a large black and moving net not too far from him. Within happened to be people.

"Survivors?" He questioned. He was sure that all the hylians were dead or taken but it seems he's mistaken. Link noticed two bodies within the net and both voices with came from males. Link kept his arrow trained on net in his approach to make sure.

"You. Warrior, please get us out."

"Please sir."

Link rose an eyebrow at their pleas. He sighed before placing his bow and arrow away. "Don't move," he warned them before reaching for his spear. He swung it in an arc across the net then stepped back. The two men within scrambled out the net before him. Link kept his spear tight in his hands. There were two types of people in this camp: Scholars/researchers and cut-throat mercenaries with those red masks on. Most of the screaming before was done by the researchers in fact.

"Warrior, thank you," A green eyed man with short black hair bowed with his hands together before the hero.

"We saw everything! You saved us!" The other with green pony tailed hair with black eyes said in awe.

Link just starred at them and shrugged before leaving to continue his search. He stopped just as he past them and frowned. 'Why search aimlessly when I can get information?' Link asked himself. He faced the two and pointed his spear at the black haired on. The man's eyes widened in shock at this gesture. "Armor? Where is it?" Link asked, his eyes transitioning from one to the next.

"Armor?" The green haired one said. Link nodded before replacing his spear to his back. "The armor of the dark king you mean?"

'Dark king?' Link had no knowledge of this armor actually belonged to a dark king or anything.

"Y-You can have it!" The black hair one spoke. "It's cursed!"

"It's not cursed Rice!" The green haired one spat at the one named Rice. "If we take it to the Yiga we'll be rich!"

"Are you insane, Grain! We lost everyone and this didn't happen until the moment we found the last piece! It's obviously cursed." Rice argued. He was desperate to remove the cursed armor from their presence before something worse happened.

"Come on Rice. All our guards are dead. That means we don't have to pay them, but we have this warrior here," Grain gestured to Link. "We can pay him and escort us the rest of the way. I mean look at this!" Grained looked around at the many bodies and parts plus bloody beaches around his. "He destroyed them. He's stronger than even those Yiga fools and the soldiers we hired."

Link's mind swam with ideas on where he can take this. All this information and insinuations just from this small bit of dialog left him curious. All these men were hired by some Yiga clan thing to hunt for this Armor of a Dark King. All these men were hired by these two it seems and with them all gone the money needs to go somewhere. It's a coincidence that the ones in charge are the only survivors. Link doesn't believe in coincidences.

"I refuse to be a part of this madness and be killed by a curse," Rice scoffed and earned scowl from Grain.

"We have to finish this or they'll fine and kill us regardless!" Grain shot back causing Rice bite back.

Suddenly, both men looked towards Link.

"Help me take the Armor and you'll be rewarded handsomely." Grain offered with a sweet, sinister smile.

"Take the armor please. Anything you find in Camp is yours if you help us get out of the forest." Rice gave another side of the offer while pleading and expressing worry.

Link blinked at this unexpected development.

What will he do?

What should he do?

Link didn't need 10 minutes to know what he should do next. He knew instantly. Link turned away and walked back to the fire.

"H-Hey?" Grain exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Rice yelled.

Link pointed at the smoke over the tents. "Food. Can't think on an empty stomach."

With that Link went to his fire to get some food. He can worry about what to do later.

* * *

AN: I like the idea of Link having more options in the story and there being factions. The Yiga, The Stables, Mercenaries, Soldiers, and many more. Factions can make things interesting especially when factions go to war with each other. River Zora as well... Imagine those mermen from the Aquaman movie. This a close representation. Monstrous and savage with a more primal, almost tribal, culture. They don't have a kingdom only multiple small domains they control.


End file.
